


Just Your Last Goodnight

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Baptized In Your Sexual Healing [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cake, Car Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Kissing, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pie, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Underneath Era, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship blooms between Avery and Zac. One that lasts through the years and many ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts-February 2, 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I don't know how to please a guy," Avery said as she turned back to Zac and her cheeks were now verging on the color red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zac growled out softly as he threw his phone on the bed, a soft thud sounding beside him after he had done so. He knew it was probably stupid to get angry now when he should have gotten angry over the phone when talking to Kate. It should be her he was taking his frustrations out on but instead it was his phone, the thing she had used to tell him that she had made a drunken mistake.

A drunken mistake that consisted of her losing her virginity to some guy who went to her college. A mistake she was sorry for because she had promised to do like him and wait until their wedding night in June to finally go all the way. Though they had really done everything but have sex Zac had stupidly chosen to wait because Kate had wanted too and now Kate had already done it with some other guy while wearing his engagement ring more than likely.

It was a ring he hadn't even wanted to give her because they were young and what was wrong if they waited a few more years? But Kate had been persistent always threatening to break up with him if he didn't marry her and that usually frightened him because what if he never found someone like her again? Someone who was pretty and loved him enough. Zac was just a fool and he always gave in to what Kate wanted in the end.

Yet what did that get him but a fiancee who had made some fucking drunk mistake with a prick who she'd probably never see again after college once she was his wife..if she even became his wife because Zac was having doubts though in the end he knew he'd go back to her because she was pretty and she loved him enough or at least enough to want him despite his flaws in appearance. 

Coming out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door of his bedroom, Zac raised an eyebrow knowing it wasn't Isaac the man who was his roommate at the moment in the pool house that they both lived in on their parents property. Isaac was out on a date with Nikki who was visiting from Florida since she wouldn't be able to be here on Valentine's Day and he was sure it wasn't his parents. It was nearing midnight and they were both at least usually in bed or close to it by now.

So that meant it had to be one of his younger siblings though anymore they did their best to avoid him more than likely because they knew he was busy with wedding planning already and house hunting or well apartment hunting.

"Who is it?" Zac finally called out as he kept his eyebrow raised.

"Avery," his younger sister's voice came from the other side of the door. "I umm wanted to talk to you about something but i if it's not a good time I can come back later."

Zac sighed softly as he heard Avery and he knew he should probably tell her that now really wasn't the best time because it wasn't. Not when he was dealing with the news of Kate cheating but it wasn't often that his siblings came to him to talk. They usually chose Isaac because at least he was responsible and not dumb like Zac or Taylor.

"Now's fine Avie," Zac answered watching as the door to his room opened after he said that and his younger sister walked in, already dressed in her pajamas. A pink tank top and matching pajama pants. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked her as she sat down on the bed beside him slowly and he could tell she looked nervous. She was biting her lip so hard he was afraid she'd draw blood.

Avery took a deep breath at his words and she avoided his gaze by looking down at her hands, "Y..you know how I have a boyfriend..Holden," she spoke as she mentioned the boy she was dating. A boy who Zac was sure she had only been dating since December.

"Yeah," Zac nodded his head as he looked at her curiously. "Am I going to have to go all big brother on him and kick his ass for you?" he asked trying to joke and make her laugh, maybe lighten the mood so she wasn't so nervous about whatever she needed to talk about.

Avery finally cracked a smile at that, though it was a small one. "No," she said as she shook her head turning to face Zac as she scrunched her nose up as if she was contemplating what to say next. "I..I think he wants to have sex with me," she said and her words made Zac's cheeks turn hot.

They weren't words he was expecting to hear from his fifteen year old sister, a sister who he hadn't even realized had somehow grown up right under his nose but now as he took her in he couldn't help but swallow hard.

"And what gives you that impression Avery?" Zac asked taking on a firmer tone and now he kind of did want to kick Holden's ass. He wanted to kick the ass of every boy who had sexual fantasies or thoughts of his sister because that was his sister and hell he knew what fifteen year old boys were like. He had been one and he knew what he had thought of fifteen year old girls back then.

"He bought condoms last week and he told me about it," Avery answered her cheeks turning a bit pink.

Going silent for awhile Zac now went to chewing his lip because well yeah that did sound like Holden was implying he was thinking of having sex with Avery. But Zac wasn't really sure why she was coming to him. This had to be a topic better suited for Jessica or even Isaac maybe though Isaac would probably want to kick Holden's ass too so Jessica would have been the safer bet.

"So why are you telling me this?" Zac finally asked as he broke the silence he had created. 

Avery again looked away from Zac and he watched as she took several deep breaths obviously getting more nervous by whatever she wanted to say.

"I don't know how to please a guy," Avery said as she turned back to Zac and her cheeks were now verging on the color red. "I don't even know how to please myself. I've never...you know..." she trailed off and Zac had to look away from her because he wasn't sure he was supposed to even know that his sister had never masturbated yet. "I was kind of hoping that maybe you could teach me," she finished off in a hurry her worlds coming out jumbled but Zac had heard them despite that.

He had heard and he just sat there in silence trying to find words as his mouth closed and opened repeatedly. This wasn't something he had been expecting. Avery wanting him to teach her how to please herself or even how to please a guy. Though it made a bit more sense why she hadn't gone to Jessica or Isaac.

"I'm your brother," Zac said once he could find the ability to talk. "I'm probably not the best person you should want teaching you how to pleasure yourself."

Avery nodded her head, "I know that," she said and she did sound like she knew and understood so it made no sense why she had came to him. "But I trust you Zac," she sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I trust you and things like that should always be with someone you trust right?" she questioned as she raised her eyebrow.

"They should but Ave..." Zac started but stopped as he shook his head. "Not if that person is your older brother," he said as he watched her look change. She now looked like a sad child who had just been told no and Zac hated that he had hurt her feelings. "You..you should just do things with Holden even if you're inexperienced. I mean I wasn't that experienced when Kate and I started fooling around," he said knowing all he had done before Kate was get an awkward blow job at fourteen in the bathroom stall of some venue.

It wasn't the best thing that had happened and hell now when he and Kate did have sex on their wedding night he'd be inexperienced again at least compared to her. Which meant she'd probably be comparing him to the dude she had drunkenly lost her virginity too.

"Yeah but you still had some experience," Avery countered as she shook her head. "Wasn't that experienced is completely different from not experienced at all," she argued as she kept her eyes on him and while she still looked sad she also wasn't backing down either. She was truly being a Hanson in this moment. Stubborn.

Shaking his head Zac went silent again because he wasn't sure there was much more arguing he could. Not when Avery was being stubborn to Hanson level extremes. He knew what that was like because most of times he was like that too.

"You really want me to be the one to help you?" Zac asked as his voice caught a little in his throat as he spoke again.

Avery nodded her head as she gave him a tiny smile, "I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't."

Heaving a sigh Zac locked eyes with Avery and he was sure he was going to regret the next words out of his mouth. "If it's what you want then..then I'll do it," he told her almost hesitating between finishing his sentence. "But if you want to stop anytime during what we do please tell me Avie," he pleaded as he inched closer to her, knowing he'd feel guilty if she went along with something she didn't want to do.

The last thing he wanted was to make her feel like she had to keep doing something she didn't like even if she did trust him.

"I will," Avery said as she smiled a bit bigger now. "I promise."

At her promise Zac took a deep breath as he did a silent prayer for what he was about to do, knowing he was probably going against at least a few bible verses. Which was something Kate probably wouldn't be too proud of seeing as she wanted to be religious again and all but well he was sure she had went against a few too when she had drunkenly cheated on him.

Once Zac had released the breath he had been holding in, he leaned over towards Avery, letting his lips brush across hers softly. It was a chaste kiss at first even when she started responding to it but the moment he felt her move a little bit closer to him Zac couldn't help but deepen the kiss an action that lead to it losing all the innocence it even had.

Now he was kissing Avery in a way he usually kissed Kate and from the way she kissed him back he was at least sure that she and Holden had the kissing part down good. She didn't seem too awkward at this or seem like she didn't know what she was doing. Hell she was probably slightly a bit better at this then he had been at fifteen but then again Zac had been one hell of a geeky teenager.

As the kiss progressed Zac reached out, letting his hands go to rest on Avery's waist and without even thinking he helped maneuver her into his lap. 

The moment she was there he bit down on her hip softly as he let his hips go up into hers and he couldn't help the smirk that formed when he heard her gasp out at that.

"Just do what I do," Zac spoke as he pulled away briefly to look into her eyes. "Roll your hips down into mine eventually. It will feel even better that way, I promise," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again, doing his best to forget still that this was his sister. He was sitting on his bed having a make out session with his sister.

When she finally kissed him back again, Zac let his hips roll up into hers again and he soon felt her copying his actions and before he knew it they had somehow built a rhythm of getting in sync with each other. A rhythm of their hips meeting at the same time and somehow that simple action was enough to get Zac's cock half hard and he knew then he was screwed.

Letting his hand slowly slide under the hem of her shirt Zac felt Avery shiver at the contact and as he kissed her deeper, he pushed up the shirt slightly exposing more skin to him. Skin that he could feel goosebumps forming on and as he rubbed the newly exposed skin he heard her moan into the kiss.

It was probably an action she hadn't even been aware of but somehow Zac had found he liked. He liked that he was making her feel good just from kissing and well didn't that also mean he was doing what she wanted? He was giving her experience, helping her find out what she liked.

Pulling away from the kiss Zac locked eyes with Avery briefly before he lifted her tank top off and throwing it to the floor, his eyes going to her chest. Of course he had expected she hadn't been wearing a bra but to finally see it, see her breast right there he blushed but then he looked back at her as a tiny smile grew on his lips.

"You're beautiful Avery," he admitted and he was being honest. She was clearly still developing but she was beautiful and he wished he had, had someone at fifteen to tell him his body was fine but no one had. All he had was the sometimes hurtful things fans said and even now he had that and hell even when he fooled around with Kate she wasn't much better than the fans at times.

"I'm nothing to look at," Avery said as she shook her head, her cheeks getting a darker shade of pink. A pink that wasn't caused from kissing Zac. "I'm still flat chested a bit and gawky."

At her words Zac just shook his head, "You're beautiful," he repeated wanting her to finally get it. "Even if you see flaws you're beautiful," he smiled as he watched her cheeks turn a bit more pink now. 

"If you say so," Avery finally spoke obviously giving in to what he was saying regardless on if she truly believed him or not.

"I do," Zac said before he let his hands softly run down her breasts and as he did so he watched her eyes fall shut as her hips involuntarily moved into his and they both moaned at that. "You like that?" he asked her softly, watching as she nodded her head yes though she kept her eyes shut.

After Avery had given him her answer in the form of a head nod, Zac repeated the action, watching as her nipples hardened at his touch this time and he couldn't help but lick his lips and lean into her, letting his mouth go around one of them as he began to suck on it.

It was an action that again caused Avery's hips to move into his again though this time instead of moaning out Avery began to whimper, her whimpers remaining almost constant as he kept sucking on her hardened flesh. It was something that sounded almost erotic to Zac and he wasn't even sure if he had heard this much from Kate every time they fooled around.

Moving his mouth off her nipple he looked up at her, seeing that her eyes were open again and he swallowed hard at the look he saw in her eyes. Zac almost swore it was lust or something like it anyway and he wasn't sure how he felt about it, though if he had anything against it that didn't stop his lips attaching themselves to her other nipple nor did it stop him from feeling a bit pleased at having the same effect sucking on this one as he had sucking on the first one.

After a while when he felt he had, had her worked up enough, Zac pulled away before looking back up at Avery, "Lay back on the bed," he told her as they locked eyes again. "Want to get you out of your pants and show you how you can really feel good."

At his words Avery seemed to obey him, moving off his lap and laying down on his bed. The moment she seemed to get comfortable, he chewed his lip hard as his hands went to the waistband of her pajamas pants and he slowly pulled them down, watching her lift up to help him slightly.

Once they were off her, Zac threw them to the floor with her shirt and then he again let his eyes roam her body seeing her blush again as he did so.

"Nice panties Avie," Zac spoke as he laid down beside her, his lips going to her ear which he nipped slightly as he let his hand go to the front of her panties, feeling her shudder slightly as his hand gently caressed the front of them. "Pretty pink panties."

"I thought you'd say no and stick to it," Avery said sounding genuine with what she said. "If I knew you were going to say yes maybe I would have worn a better pair than pink cotton panties."

Laughing Zac just nipped at her ear again, not even sure if he believed Avery had anything much sexier or skimpy. Their parents would probably die if she did.

"You've got this pair soaked though," Zac commented as he kept rubbing her through her panties. Panties that were wet in the front and Zac would be lying if he didn't admit that he kind of liked she had gotten this wet because of him. "Let's hope whenever you do things with Holden that he can get you this wet," he muttered as he moved away enough to push Avery's panties off of her, leaving her entirely naked in front of him.

It was a sight that he swore made his hard cock a bit harder, especially when he took in her pussy and he was a bit surprised to see that she shaved down there because he hadn't been expecting that. Though he figured one of her friends or even Jessica had told her about that or maybe she had learned that herself even if she claimed she didn't know anything about sexual pleasure of herself or anyone else.

Biting his lip again Zac let his hand go back between her legs and he couldn't help the moan that came from his own lips as his hand connected with her bare, wet flesh.

"So wet," he commented as he watched Avery suck in a breath when his fingers slowly grazed over her slit, her hips lifting into his touch.

Avery moaned out softly as her head moved a bit into the bed, "Is it bad to be that wet?" she asked as her voice caught in her throat.

"It's not bad at all," Zac answered her as he slowly let one of his fingers slip inside of her and he kept it still for a few seconds as he watched her face scrunch up and he was almost afraid that he had hurt her or that she would ask him to stop but when she didn't say anything Zac started to move his finger in and out of her at a slow pace.

It was something that had his own eyes falling shut as he laid back down beside her, his lips attaching to her neck as his brain against his better judgement started to become filled with images of fucking her though it wasn't his finger he was using in his fantasies. Instead he was full on fucking her and he moaned out at the mere thought of what she'd probably feel like around his cock. Avery was tight even just around his finger and the feeling felt good, maybe a bit better than how Kate felt.

Zac knew he'd probably have to go to confession or something at this rate because his body was already committing a thousand sins and all of them were sending him to hell fast.

When he heard Avery's moans and whimpers getting louder, Zac opened his eyes and he knew, he could tell from her face that she was close. She was going to orgasm soon and he wanted to bring her over the edge.

"Come for me baby," Zac spoke as he added a second finger inside of her. "You can do it, you're almost there. Just relax and let it happen," he whispered as his lips continued to leave light kisses on her neck.

Avery just continued to moan at his words but the moment he felt her walls beginning to close around his fingers, Zac smirked when he heard her mutter a slew of curse words. Words that would probably make their mom blush and then ground her for. Though then again she'd probably ground Zac for this whole situation that was happening so.

Once her orgasm had ended Zac slipped his fingers out of her and he brought them to his lips, sucking them off. He was a bit surprised that he liked the taste of her but then again he was surprised at how much he had happened to like everything they had done so far.

"What the fuck happened?" Avery asked as she looked up at Zac and now her whole body was a pink tint with a bit of sweat on it.

Zac smirked a bit more as he leaned over to peck her lips softly, "You had your first orgasm Avie baby," he told her feeling a bit dirty for using her childhood nickname. "It happens when.."

"I know when it happens," Avery spoke though her voice came out a bit soft. "I just I never knew it felt that good," she laughed softly as her eyes soon trailed down to Zac's jeans where his bulge was still at. "Do you want me to help with that?" she asked and Zac found it funny how shy she seemed after everything that had just happened between them.

"Nah, I can take care of it soon on my own. You need to get back in the main house though," Zac told her knowing Isaac and Nikki would be back soon and he didn't know what he'd say if he had to explain why Avery was here in his room.

Avery nodded as she sat up on his bed and she paused briefly as she turned to look at Zac who was still laying down on the bed. "T..thanks," she said as she offered him a tiny smile. "I mean for well showing me some things like what you just did."

Zac laughed softly as he blushed under Avery's stare, "I fingered you Avie," he told her as he watched her look away acting all shy again. "Now you know how to get yourself off and make yourself orgasm, in case Holden can't whenever you two do have sex."

"Hopefully he does," Avery spoke as she finally stood from the bed and got dressed.

Watching her leave once she was clothed Zac just let out a tiny groan as he turned to look at his ceiling, "Damn it," he growled as he reached down to undo his jeans, knowing he couldn't hold off any longer. He had to get off and he knew when he did he was going to be thinking of his sister. "I'm going to hell."


	2. Cherry Pie- February 14, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "So blame the cherry pie."

Avery hummed softly to herself as she stood in the kitchen helping her mother put the finishing touches on the cherry pie that she was making. It was Valentine's Day and her mom making a cherry pie was almost like a tradition, something that had been done for as long as Avery could remember anyway though it had only been recently that Avery had started helping her make them.

Before her it had been Taylor who would help but Taylor had been out of the house now for awhile at least and so Avery had taken over, knowing the rest of her siblings hadn't really been that into cooking or baking and well some of them were just plain awful in the kitchen anyway. Zac being the prime example of that.

Just last year when he had been trying to impress Kate with some fancy Valentine's dinner somehow he had found a way to burn water and the pot had started flaming, almost sitting the house on fire but luckily their mom had been in the kitchen and luckily for Zac their mom had also agreed to help him finish making his dinner for Kate and he had taken the credit for all of it but Avery suspected Kate had figured it out because she knew like everyone else how awful Zac was in the kitchen. He was best fit for fixing something boxed or microwaved. It was the safest route if you wanted to keep the place you lived.

Though it was thoughts of Zac that made Avery blush because she still remembered the encounter between them some days ago. An encounter she was entirely responsible for and one that she had seriously thought Zac would have turned down or fought harder against but he hadn't. Instead he had kissed her and fingered her and made her feel things she hadn't thought possible.

But since then they had done good at avoiding each other. She had spent all of her time with Jessica and Zoe or on nights when allowed she'd go out on dates with Holden and get out of the house. Just like Zac as Avery had realized had been spending more time in the pool house, only coming to the main house when he thought she wasn't around though some of the times she was, she just stayed out of sight and now well now he had Kate in town to spend the holiday with. Though if Avery was being honest things seemed off between Zac and Kate but when weren't they in the end? It was no secret Zac and Kate had always had issues.

Avery knew though even with the avoidance of Zac it hadn't stopped her thoughts on what had happened. Maybe she had hoped it would and she figured that he was probably hoping the same thing by avoiding her but she was failing in her mission and she wondered if he was failing in his. If he was like her and every time he closed his eyes it was all he saw or felt because sometimes when she was alone she could still feel the ghost of his fingers against her skin, still feel the way she had closed around him as she orgasmed. She could still smell his scent when he was up close and kissing her.

It was enough that sometimes when she had been alone recently she had, had to touch herself, something she hadn't done before the thing with Zac and something that she had found wasn't as fulfilling either because she just couldn't make herself feel as good as Zac had and Holden well Holden still hadn't tried anything too sexual with her though when they had made out in her bedroom last night his hand may have slipped up and under her shirt where he had groped her breast for a good twenty minutes but even that hadn't felt as good as when Zac had touched them, when he had taken her breast into his mouth and sucked on them.

"Avery?" her mother's questioning voice broke through her thoughts and Avery blushed when she turned to look into her mom's blue eyes. "We're done now. You can go do whatever it is you want to do," she smiled that warm smile that she was known for. One that Avery used to take comfort in but now Avery wasn't sure it could comfort her.

How could it comfort her when if her mom knew what had happened days ago her mom would hate her. She'd hate her if she knew what kind of thoughts Avery had just been having. She'd probably also hate Zac and murder him even if in the end everything that had happened had in ways been Avery's doing. Yeah Zac hadn't fought as hard but it had been Avery wanting his help.

Forcing a smile Avery nodded her head before turning to leave the kitchen, heading upstairs to her bedroom, though on the way there she stopped when she saw Jessica and Joe snuggled up on the couch watching a movie and she thought of going and joining them but she decided that wasn't the best thing to do. Not on Valentine's Day, though she believed they probably had other plans than to just stay here all day.

Sadly that was all of Avery's plan. She and Holden had gotten together last night, knowing they wouldn't be able to today, not when Avery had agreed to watch Taylor and Natalie's children later tonight. Though Avery was surprised at the fact that Holden was okay with it, she had thought he would protest more though he hadn't and maybe she wasn't upset that he hadn't.

Shaking her head, Avery walked past the living room and headed back towards her room, deciding she'd draw until it was time for her mom to drive her by Taylor and Natalie's.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after Taylor had dropped her off back home, Avery stepped out of the shower, drying off quickly before changing into her pajamas. A set she had chosen just for tonight since it was Valentine's Day. A pink tank top with a heart on it and red pajama bottoms that were covered in hearts and the word love.

After she had those on, she pulled her wet hair into short ponytail since her hair was still growing back from the last time she had cut it and then she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she went to the fridge to get the pie out, knowing she hadn't had time after dinner to eat her piece. She had to go and get ready to babysit Taylor's spawn who had been little demons on her tonight or well Ezra had. Penny was still a bit young.

Pulling the container out Avery looked down at the note on the lid her mom had put on it. Having written that both she and Zac were the only ones who hadn't ate any yet and for no one to touch the remaining two pieces but them. Laughing at that, Avery took the container to a counter and as she set it down she looked up, raising her eyebrow when she saw Zac and Kate outside the pool house in what seemed to be some sort of heated argument and she was kind of glad she couldn't hear what they were arguing about. It would probably make her mad, it always did when she heard them, mainly because it was Kate blaming Zac for stuff he had no control over.

Sometimes Kate just had unrealistic expectations of her brother.

Frowning slightly though when Avery watched a cab pull into the driveway of her parents house she stayed frozen in place as she watched Kate head into the pool house briefly before emerging with a bag and ignoring Zac who seemed to be trying to talk to her as she walked to the cab.

Watching as Kate got in with her bag, Avery couldn't help as her frown grew when Zac who stood there watching as the cab drove off with Kate, headed back inside the pool house with his head hung down like a child who had lost his friend. 

"That bitch," Avery whispered to herself before looking away from the window as she took the lid off the pie container before opening the cabinets and getting down a plate. Though once she had one plate she paused briefly before deciding to grab the second, putting both down on the counter as well.

Reaching for a knife Avery cut the pie in half, putting both slices on a plate before putting the container and lid in the sink to be washed. Then she headed to the freezer where the ice cream was, getting out the vanilla ice cream.

Going back to the counter she dished out two scoops of ice cream on each piece of pie before putting the ice cream up. After that she grabbed two forks and picked up the plates, leaving the kitchen and heading outside towards the pool house. A nervous feeling building in her belly because she hadn't really faced Zac since he had fingered her and she was afraid that when she faced him in mere minutes that things were going to be awkward between them. How could they not?

Entering the pool house Avery chewed on her lip harshly as she began walking to Zac's room and when she got there she came to a stop outside his door. Raising her free hand to knock softly.

"Who is it?" Zac asked his voice sounding a bit rough like he had been crying or like he was upset.

"Avie," Avery answered him as her nerves began to grow. "I come bearing dessert," she said as if that would make him want to let her in if he was having doubts about it.

Zac laughed out softly at that, "Come in then dessert bearer," he spoke his teasing tone taking her by surprise but instead of pondering it, she obeyed him. Going inside his room and the moment the door was open Avery came to a stop as she watched him move from the bed he had been sitting on. 

Her eyes inadvertently going down his bare chest and to the boxers he was now wearing and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks when she heard Zac clear his throat which made her look back at his face and as they locked eyes she knew he had caught her staring. That he had seen her checking him out but she really couldn't help it. He kind of was sort of beautiful clad only in his boxers.

"Sorry," Avery apologized her voice going soft as she held out one of the plates to him. 

Zac just smirked briefly as he took the plate from her, "It's fine," he told her as he shook his hand, his fingers softly brushing across her hand before he moved away to sit back down on his bed. "How'd you know Katie was gone?" he asked sounding a bit curious.

"What makes you think I knew she was gone?" Avery asked as she shut the door before she walked to his bed and sat down beside him.

She knew he hadn't asked her if she wanted to stay nor had she herself asked to stay but she was going to stay anyway.

"I highly doubt you would have brought my slice of pie by otherwise," Zac shrugged as he took a bit, his eyes looking her over. "You had to know she was gone."

Taking a bite of her own pie, Avery nodded her head, revealing finally that she had known. "I was in the kitchen when the cab pulled up," she said after she swallowed. "Saw you two arguing before hand too," she admitted and she swore she saw Zac blush at that. "I'm guessing she was being a bitch again?"

Zac scoffed at that, "Since when do you use such naughty words Avie?" he asked trying to sound shocked though he failed.

"Since I was thirteen," Avery admitted which made them both laugh. "I blame Taylor really. Heard him cursing too much."

"Oh I think we all have mouths on us," Zac shrugged as he took a few more bites of the pie as well as scooping up some of the ice cream. "But if you must know Katie was kind of being a bitch," he nodded his head as he looked away from Avery. "She was upset that I couldn't do anything with her which is what lead to her wanting to leave and calling a cab and of course I didn't want her to go so I was being an asshole and arguing with her."

As Avery listened to him she almost had to ask what he meant by doing anything with her but then it hit her. Kate had wanted Zac to be sexually intimate with her and he couldn't. "H..how come you couldn't....you know...?" she asked finding herself unable to say the words. 

"Cause she cheated on me," Zac sighed as he finally looked back up at Avery and Avery swore she had never seen her brother look so broken. "She told me the night that...we...you know," he said as he shrugged and Avery blushed again, her mind wondering if Zac had only agreed then to help her because he wanted to spite Kate. "She came out here not only for Valentine's Day but so that we could make things right again. Get back on track for our wedding in June but tonight when she had tried to get me in the mood I just couldn't get there."

Swallowing hard now it was Avery's turn to look away from Zac and she finished her dessert in silence, debating on what to say next.

"And you couldn't get in the mood because you couldn't forget that she had cheated?" Avery finally asked as she moved to put the dirty dish on the bedside table which required her to lean over Zac slightly and as she did so Avery felt her heartbeat picking up.

That nervous feeling she had when she first came here rearing it's head again. Letting her know it was still there.

"No," Zac stated his words causing Avery to turn and look at him, not moving from where she was half over Zac who she had realized had put his dirty dish on the nightstand already, a point she had somehow missed. "I couldn't get in the mood with her because every time I even my close my eyes anymore all I see is you," he said and he sounded a bit ashamed. "All I can feel is you."

Taking a deep breath Avery finally moved away from him, sitting back down in the spot she had occupied before. "I'm sorry," she apologized again though this time it was for much more than checking him out. She was apologizing for getting him in this mess to begin with. "I shouldn't have asked you to help me."

"You shouldn't have," Zac agreed as he reached over to move some hair out of her face. "Though I shouldn't have agreed. I knew it was wrong," he told her as he gave her a sad sort of smile. "Know it's wrong to still be thinking of you like I am."

Going silent Avery just looked at Zac, unsure of what to say. Unsure of how to tell him that she too still thought of him.

"I'm a sick man," Zac continued in Avery's silence as he moved his hand away from her face though he inched a bit closer to her. "So fucking sick."

Avery shook her head at that, "You're not..." she started to protest only to be stopped by his lips on hers and Avery felt herself freeze slightly being taken aback at first though maybe she shouldn't have been because he had been inching closer to her. It should have been obvious he was leaning in to kiss her.

Eventually responding to the kiss Avery felt her eyes fall shut as she found herself enjoying this. Found that she had missed the feeling of his lips against hers.

When he pulled away from the kiss though Avery couldn't help the pout that formed on her lips because she kind of still wanted to be kissing him even if that made her just as sick as he was.

"Don't pout Avie baby," Zac whispered before he leaned in to peck her lips briefly. "Just pulled away because I want you to get naked for me," he told her as they locked eyes. "You think you can do that?" he asked her as he let his hand go down to his boxers and as he did Avery couldn't help but let her eyes follow him, seeing the slight erection that he had already.

"Get naked for me Avie," Zac spoke again his voice coming out whiny as if he was pleading. "Wanna see you naked again."

Blushing at his words Avery chewed on her lip softly as she let her hands go to the hem of the tank top she had on and slowly she inched it off, throwing it to the floor after it was off. Her blush deepening when she heard Zac let out a tiny whistle a smirk playing on his lips.

It was his smirk that made her go on. That made her hands reached down and push her pajama pants off and throwing them to the floor as well, leaving her in just the pink panties she had chosen to wear.

"You have a theme going tonight?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Pink and red to celebrate the special day of love?" he questioned as he continued to palm himself through the material of his boxers.

'Maybe," Avery answered her tone coming out a bit playfully as her nerves died some and she offered him a wink before sliding her panties off, finally making her naked like he had wanted from her. "Happy now?" she asked curiously.

Zac shook his head at her words, though before he spoke Avery watched as he pushed his boxers down, throwing them to the floor with her clothes and once he was naked she couldn't help but check him out because she hadn't got to see him naked last time.

Biting her lip hard as she took in his naked body she blushed when she made it to his cock. It was bigger and thicker than she had expected though she wasn't complaining.

"See something you like?" Zac asked her as his hand wrapped around his dick. "Because I do," he said honestly as he began to pump himself slowly. "Though what I really want is you touching yourself for me. Show me that you learned something from what I taught you."

Hearing him Avery was a bit surprised by his words. Surprised that he wanted to watch her touching herself but instead of questioning him she moved to sit closer beside him, propping herself up on a pillow before spreading her legs. Her hand falling between them as she slowly ran a finger up and down her slit, getting herself worked up a bit.

It was an action that elicited curse words from Zac as well as got him to moving his hand faster around his cock which looked to have gotten harder.

Giving him a tiny smile Avery finally let a finger go inside of herself a moan escaping her own lips as she began to move her finger in and out of herself slowly.

"Fuck Avie," Zac muttered out as he kept his eyes on her and Avery thought he half looked like he wanted to devour her. "Keep touching yourself for me. Touch yourself for big brother."

Moaning a bit louder when he said his last statement, Avery kept her finger moving inside of her wet sex. Her hips beginning to move with her finger as she picked up her pace slightly.

Though before she could add a second finger Zac had leaned in to kiss her again and somehow during the kiss his hand had found it's way between her legs and he had moved her hand away from herself. Putting her hand on his dick where he guided it up and down a few times, at least until she got the hang of it and once she had he let his hand go between her legs where his fingers worked her over much like they had the first time.

"Z...Zac," Avery whispered out into his mouth as her eyes fell shut, her hand continuing to move on his cock as she felt herself becoming putty in his hands again. Her hips moving faster as she began to kiss him harder. "God...fuck," she breathed out as she felt a second finger slip inside of her.

It was the second finger that Avery was sure did her in. That made her come undone as that familiar funny feeling began to build up inside of her, causing her breathing to get shallow and her movements again to increase and somehow before she knew it all she was capable of was moaning out his name or moaning out the name God, though she highly doubted God was listening to her right now.

God probably hated her.

It was also during that time too that she felt her hand become coated with something sticky and it was only when Zac pulled away from the kiss and Avery opened her eyes that she saw it was white and Avery knew or well a part of her knew that she had just made her brother come, at least physically this time. It was her and not his thoughts of her.

"Shit," Zac said after Avery moved his hand away and he let his hands move away from her. "We're screwed," he stated and Avery well she had to agree with him. They were screwed because despite their best efforts in ignoring each other, they had once again wound up messing around again and Avery highly doubted that this time they'd be able to go as long as they had before in ignoring each other.

"Actually I think the correct term is, we're up shit creek without a paddle," Avery stated as she watched Zac slip out of bed, putting his boxers back on before heading to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

"Whatever the term is, we're it," Zac said his voice slightly muffled from the distance and running water. "We probably should have just stayed ignoring each other," he told her as he came back with a washcloth in his hand, a wash cloth that he handed to her when he was on the bed.

Taking the washcloth from him Avery wiped off her hand, "I just wanted to give you, your pie...and maybe be nosy," she admitted as she shrugged innocently, standing from the bed once she had cleaned her hand off. "So blame the cherry pie."

"Oh trust me, I do blame the cherry pie," Zac said though there was a hint of something sexual in his voice. 

It was something that rendered Avery silent as she got dressed in her pajamas again and after she had them on she looked at Zac quickly before looking away again.

"So are we just going to forget that happened too? Or well try too?" Avery asked him wondering what they did now. If they'd just live in denial until the next time things bubbled over to something sexual again.

Zac shook his head as he looked at Avery, "I don't think I can forget it if I tried," he sighed before frowning. "I told you I'm a sick man Avie," he spoke and even his words sounded sad now. "Sick and fucking screwed though it probably is best if you avoid me so you can forget."

Nodding her head Avery turned to leave, again, not sure how to tell Zac that she probably wouldn't forget this either because she was just as sick as he was. That she wanted this..whatever it was they were doing now because it had felt good the first time and it felt good this time as well. It had felt better than good, incredible almost.


	3. Forgiveness- February 15, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "This wasn't how I wanted to start things off though," he sighed knowing he hadn't came to argue again.

Waking up the next morning, Zac blinked several times as he just laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling and as he laid there he let the events of last night play back in his head. The argument with Kate who had wanted to fool around had even suggested that they could maybe have sex before marriage, though Zac was sure Kate had only suggested out of guilt for cheating and already losing her virginity to someone who wasn't him.

Then of course Kate hadn't been happy when Zac had explained that he wasn't in the mood and of course he had told her it was because of her cheating maybe could have convinced himself in that moment it was true. But he knew deep down it had been because of Avery and the fact that she had been on his mind, had been his every thought since that first time which he had swore was going to be the last.

Of course that wasn't the case though because she had came to him last night too after Kate had left in a fit of anger. Avery had shown up bringing the annual cherry pie his mom made on Valentine's Day and how could Zac turn that down? Just like he had been weak and indulged in touching the other pie in the room too..he had once again fingered his baby sister and this time he had taken it a step farther and got naked in front of her. Letting her touch him, letting her jack him off.

It had been something he had been fantasizing about since that first time. Wondering what her hand would feel like on his aching cock and last night had given him the chance to make it happen and Avery had complied without even complaining or telling him to stop. Just like she had gotten naked for him and didn't tell him to stop and he really kind of hated himself right now.

Hated being so weak and giving in to what his body wanted. Zac knew it was wrong, Avery was only fifteen and he was twenty. He shouldn't have gave in to what his body wanted, he should have just put a stop to it and told her to leave but he hadn't. Couldn't have even if he had wanted too.

Though now he'd have to be strong. He couldn't let it happen again even if his body still seemed to want it, even if his body wanted to know what his cock would feel like inside of her tight pussy. A pussy that already felt so good around Zac's fingers and probably would be better around his cock.

But he couldn't do that, Zac couldn't and wouldn't take her virginity nor could he lose his virginity to Avery. He had to be the stronger person here and put an end to whatever it was that was happening and he'd just have to avoid being alone with his sister from now on or at least at times when he was vulnerable.

Sighing softly Zac finally moved from his bed, knowing he couldn't lay there all day and feel guilty he did have to shower and at least try to make things right with Kate. The woman who he was still intent on marrying even if she had cheated and lost her virginity to another man and even if he too in ways had cheated..cheated with his own sister.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making it to Kate's hotel around noon, Zac parked his car in a parking space and as he cut it off, he reached for his phone wanting to make sure he had the right hotel and room. Though if Kate were still mad at him a part of him wouldn't put it above her to lie about what hotel and room she was in, even if he had texted her and told her he wanted to make amends and that maybe just maybe he'd let her have sex with him. 

After checking his phone he put it in his pocket and he paused as he chewed on his lip, almost feeling nervous though he didn't know why. He had apologized to Kate before after arguments and the thought of sex with her had never used to make him nervous, yet here he was nervous and almost second guessing on making things right with her.

Getting out of his car, Zac soon headed inside the hotel and to the room number that Kate had given him via text messages.

When he got to her room he raised his hand to knock and after he had, he looked down at the floor still feeling a bit nervous though he had no clue why he was so nervous because again this wasn't new. Apologizing to Kate. It was almost a habit this far into their relationship, then again they seemed to have a lot of habits that neither could break.

Like getting angry at each other and hurting each other a lot but yet Zac was sure they loved each other or he thought they did. Could they really when both had cheated in various ways just months before a wedding?

Hearing the door open, Zac looked back up and pasted a smile on his face as he came face to face with Kate.

"I was half expecting you wouldn't actually show Zachary," Kate spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her cold demeanor coming off just like her tone had which made Zac blush.

"Of course I'd show Kathryn," Zac replied as he stepped inside once Kate had moved out of the way. "This wasn't how I wanted to start things off though," he sighed knowing he hadn't came to argue again. He had came to make up but obviously she was going to make that hard, even if he had told her why he was coming in his texts to her.

Kate unfolded her arms as she walked to the bed and sat down, "I know," she said though her voice came out soft and less cold. "I just wanted to be angry a few minutes longer," she revealed as she shook her head before looking up at Zac.

Zac couldn't help but laugh as he sat down next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry, for last night," he told her as he chewed on his lip. "But I just couldn't...I can't stop seeing you with that guy you cheated on me with."

"He meant nothing to me Zac," Kate sighed as she reached out for his hand. "I don't love him. I have never loved him. I was just drunk and stupid."

"He may not have meant anything but he still got to take your virginity Katie," Zac spoke as he let her take his hand. Let her provide him with comfort. "You've always wanted to wait until our wedding night even when I tried to persuade you differently and I just feel like maybe you never wanted to lose your virginity to me at all."

Kate shook her head at that, "That isn't true Zac," she said as she squeezed his hand softly. "I wanted to lose my virginity to you. But I just wasn't thinking right when I was drunk. I'm sorry."

Closing his eyes at her apology Zac finally moved his hand away from hers and he knew he should forgive her because a part of him did love her, regardless of her cheating and regardless of whatever he had with Avery he did love Kate. Though he wasn't sure he was in love with her which scared him since he was marrying her in a few months.

"I forgive you Katie," Zac spoke softly as he finally opened his eyes and looked at Kate. "Of course I forgive you and I'm sorry for last night, again," he said apologizing for the argument and not being able to have sex with her.

Kate gave Zac a smile, it was soft and it looked genuine. Or maybe a part of Zac wanted it to be genuine for his sake anyway.

"I forgive you too Zac," Kate said as she leaned a bit closer to Zac, her lips going to his cheek which she kissed lightly and even after she had kissed him she let her lips linger in the same spot before moving them down towards his neck where she left another kiss though this time it was more than one kiss and as she began to suck on the spot at his neck Zac let his eyes fall shut.

Though he probably shouldn't have because the minute they did fall shut it wasn't Kate who he saw in his mind that was kissing his neck and leaving a mark. It was someone a bit younger and a bit more inexperienced. Someone whose lips he had only started to get used too against his own and whose lips he wanted on other parts of his body.

Feeling Kate pull away eventually, Zac opened his eyes and looked at her and he knew from the way she was looking at him what she was going to ask him.

"C..can we have sex Zac?" Kate asked softly as her voice became soft and seductive in a way even with the slight hitch.

Zac chewed on his lip as he looked at her and he knew the maybe having sex thing had been his idea. But now that he was presented with the possibility he wasn't so sure he wanted too. Not anymore and especially after already fantasizing of Avery when Kate had been kissing and sucking on his neck.

In his silence Kate spoke again, "You said we could try and I mean I know it won't make up for my cheating but maybe it will prove that I do love you. Regardless of it."

"I..." Zac started but stopped as he thought over his words. "Maybe you could just give me a blowjob instead," he finally spoke watching as Kate's face fell slightly but she just nodded her head and forced a smile. "Just think maybe we should wait until our wedding day," he lied and this time he wasn't sure he felt guilty for it.

He just knew he had already fantasized about Avery enough today and if he had went all the way with Kate it probably would have been worse and he really didn't want to lose his virginity to someone while thinking of someone else. He could at least handle getting a blow job from Kate and thinking of Avery.

Zac figured that was no worse than what he had thought of when she had been kissing his neck. Thoughts of Avery giving him a blowjob, unlike when he had thought of her in the bed at home and what it would have been like to go all the way with her. Thoughts he needed to stop having because if he could help it he wouldn't be having sex with his sister. If he could help it last night was the last time he had anything to do with her sexually.

Coming out of his thoughts as he felt Kate's hand on his wrist, Zac turned to look at her again and he gave her a smile though he was sure it didn't reach his eyes.

"I love you Katie," he stated before leaning in to kiss her and as they kissed he allowed her to push him back on the bed. Allowed her to have control as she undressed him quickly and then moved her way down his body and the moment her mouth was around his cock, his eyes fell shut and sure enough it wasn't Kate he was seeing in his mind and Zac had to do his best not to moan out Avery's name because then he'd be in worse trouble than he already was.


	4. Lines Crossed-February 15, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Maybe we should stop now before it gets worse."

Avery wiped at her eyes as she sat outside of her parents house in a pool chair, with her jacket hugged tight around her. She knew she'd probably get sick or something from this but at the moment she really didn't want to go inside. Not when she was sure her mom or Jessica one would ask questions about how the date she had with Holden had went.

Heck she was sure it took all Isaac had not to ask the same for different reasons when he had picked her up from Holden's house and she had cried the whole way home. Though luckily for her he had kept quiet and not asked.

Even if he did ask she wasn't sure she would have told him. How could she tell her older brother that she had found her boyfriend having sex with another girl. A girl who he went to school with and a girl who was prettier and way more developed than Avery ever could be. Hell how could she even tell her mom and sister that? Which was why she was avoiding them for as long as possible.

Hearing footsteps heading towards where she was, Avery again wiped at her eyes as she looked up, seeing Zac coming her way and she hadn't even heard his car pull up. Though she knew he was out, she had saw him leave this afternoon and it was going on ten pm now and Avery figured he had probably been off working things out with Kate after their argument last night and well Avery wasn't sure why but that thought alone was close to making her cry again.

"Avery?" Zac asked as he slowed some when he got a bit closer and instead of heading into the pool house, he headed to the chair she was sitting on. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he sat down at the end of the chair.

"I'm fine," Avery lied as she nodded her head and forced a smile. But even with a forced smile a few tears went down her cheek so she knew Zac would probably see through her lies.

"You're crying," Zac stated as he moved to reach out and wipe at her cheeks. "You aren't fine," he told her as he kept his eyes on her. "What's wrong?"

Heaving a sigh at Zac's words, Avery chewed on her lip, debating on if she should tell him or not but then again he had told her about Kate cheating so maybe she could tell him about Holden as well. Anyway it wasn't like she had an issue about keeping stuff from Zac. If the past few days were anything to go by she was slowly or maybe a bit too fast opening up to Zac in ways you shouldn't ever open up to a brother.

"Holden cheated on me," Avery finally confessed unable to look at Zac. "I..I was supposed to go to his house so he could take me out and I guess he forgot," she muttered as she shook her head unable to rid herself of the images of him and the pretty blonde. "When I got to his house I found him in bed with another girl. I've seen her a few times because she goes to his school and he said they were just friends and I believed him," she said as she looked up at Zac finally, blushing when she realized she was rambling.

Zac seemed to fall silent at her confession though he did move closer to her on the chair. "I'm sorry Avie," he finally spoke and before she could reply he was pulling her into a hug. A hug that caused her to get a whiff of Kate's perfume on him and maybe once again she was in tears though this time it was to images of Zac and Kate, though for now she'd play it off as because of Holden.

Mainly because she knew she had no reason to cry over Zac and Kate. Zac was engaged to Kate still regardless of her cheating and regardless of whatever he had done with Avery, he was still engaged to Kate. She was just his fifteen year old sister, that's all she'd ever be to him and so she had no reason to cry over whatever the hell they had done to make things right between them.

Holding Zac a bit tighter Avery did her best to calm down, even with the images in her head and as she slowly pulled away from the hug she wiped at her eyes, refusing to meet Zac's gaze.

"I should go inside," Avery told him as she moved to stand from the chair. "It's getting late and it's cold out," she nodded as she pulled her jacket closer to her body as she watched Zac stand up as well.

"Y..you could..I mean..." Zac sighed sounding annoyed as he apparently searched for words to say and Avery raised her eyebrows at him curiously. "You can come inside the pool house..to my room," he spoke and Avery couldn't help but swallow hard because she heard the insinuation in his tone.

Avery knew if she took him up on his offer whatever happened in his room wouldn't be as platonic as the hug he had given her when they were both on the chair.

"I mean if you want," Zac added on in Avery's silence and this time he sounded less like he was insinuating anything and more like he was afraid now and maybe he was afraid.

Avery wasn't sure why he would be but maybe he was somehow.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," Avery finally spoke as she moved away from Zac some, feeling like it was taking all the strength she had just to say those words. "You and I both know if I go in your room we're going to cross lines we can't uncross again," she sighed feeling like that was all that had been happening since she had went to Zac asking him to teach her stuff and maybe that had been a bad idea but she couldn't change it now. "Maybe we should stop now before it gets worse."

Zac seemed to nod at that, not arguing with what she was saying and as they locked eyes finally, it was then that Avery saw the internal struggle he was having just from that brief glimpse in his eyes which people did always say where the window to the soul.

Biting her lip as she watched Zac move a bit closer, his lips coming to rest against her cheek as he gave it a tiny kiss, Avery felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Goodnight Avery," Zac whispered softly his lips lingering on her skin for a brief few seconds after and then he turned and walked away and Avery stayed frozen in place. 

It wasn't that she couldn't walk per say. It was more like right now her whole body felt like it was on fire and she wasn't so sure how much longer she could really fight off being alone with Zac again because deep down she knew the moment they were indeed truly alone again they'd cross lines they couldn't uncross. They could never truly stop what had already been started and she was just being a foolish teenager for thinking that.

Shaking her head though, Avery finally willed her legs to move as she headed inside of her parents house,coming to a stop as she found both her mom and Jessica sitting at the table.

"Spill the beans on why you were outside crying," Diana spoke up first as she stood from the table and walked over to Avery. "I'll warm up your dinner and you can tell me and Jessie all about what's the matter."

Avery forced a smile as she nodded her head, letting her mom lead her to the table where Jessica was still sitting and she knew there was no getting out of this. She'd have to tell her mom and Jessica about having caught Holden cheating, though of course she'd keep some secrets to herself like the fact that she had been so certain that he was going to have sex with her too eventually had she not caught him with another girl.

She just wasn't sure her mother could handle the thought of her being sexually active right now and Jessica may have been able to handle it but telling Jessica was chancing her mom finding out anyway because Jessica always told their mom everything. Something that it seemed their baby sister Zoe was also beginning to do, having taken after Jessica in that aspect.

Avery it seemed was just always the one with a bunch of secrets even if in all actuality she knew she could probably tell her mother pretty much everything...probably not the fact that she had been fooling around with Zac but everything else, well it seemed okay.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after showering and changing into her pajamas, Avery threw her hair into a messy ponytail as she walked down the stairs because she wasn't tired. Not yet anyway and she wasn't really sure when she would be. Because every time she closed her eyes still she had images of things she didn't want.

Holden and the girl he had been with and Zac and Kate and everything was just confusing and consuming all at the same time. Probably a bit too consuming for someone who was only fifteen but hadn't she done this to herself? Got herself in this jam so maybe she deserved whatever was going on in her mind. The internal war she was fighting and slowly losing.

Going into the kitchen she went to the cabinet and got herself a cup down so she could get some water to drink and after she had a cup she went to the sink, turning the faucet on and letting water fill up the cup and as it did she couldn't help but let her eyes go to look out the window.

Surprised to see Zac was back outside, sitting on the concrete next to the pool, with what looked like a cigarette or something between his lips. Something with a lit end because she could see it as well as seeing whenever he blew smoke out of his lips when whatever it was, wasn't near his mouth.

Turning the water off, Avery held the cup a bit more firm as she walked to the sliding glass doors and opened them, stepping outside and as she shut the door behind her she paused at the smell in the air. Whatever Zac was smoking clearly wasn't regular cigarettes. It had a grassy smell to it almost. It was a smell Avery knew she hadn't smelt often. Maybe a few times at concerts or even backstage at her own brother's shows especially in 2004.

"Didn't expect you'd still be up," Avery spoke once she reached Zac and she watched as he looked up at her, mid drag on what he was smoking and when she got a closer look it was then that she realized he was smoking a joint.

For some reason she hadn't quite realized that her brother was one who liked to smoke marijuana but maybe she should have. Zac did seem the type, just like Taylor was the type to look like he did worse drugs and he had done worse but Ezra had changed him for the better so maybe something good had came from Taylor and Natalie's marriage.

Zac shrugged his shoulders as he looked away from Avery, "Couldn't sleep so I decided to smoke and come outside to think," he said softly and Avery almost hadn't heard him. "You're going to get sick coming out here without a jacket on and in just your pajamas."

"If I do then I guess I do," Avery laughed as she took a drink of her water and the laugh felt good. The first time she had laughed since catching Holden cheating. "Didn't know you smoked," she added on as she sat down next to Zac on the concrete. "If mom ever catches you smoking on her property she's going to kill you regardless of your age, you know that right?"

"Probably will but at least hopefully I'll be high so I won't care," Zac smirked as he looked over at Avery briefly before taking another drag off his joint. "And I started smoking when I was about your age or maybe a bit older. One of our California friends got me hooked at a party and now well..it's my go too when I have too many emotions running through me."

Going silent at Zac's words, Avery took a few more sips of her water before speaking again. "You have so many emotions because of Kate?" she as she chewed on her lip not even sure why she was asking. It wasn't really her business in the end.

"Kate and you," Zac answered and again Avery was rendered silent because she hadn't expected to be a part of the reason that Zac had too many emotions.

"Me?" Avery finally questioned once she felt she had the strength to speak. "What's causing so many emotions because of me?" she asked trying to play dumb but deep down she knew that obviously he was as conflicted as she was right now. 

Zac laughed before finishing off his joint, "I think you know Avie," he spoke as he locked eyes with her and even though she was drinking water she felt as if her mouth had gone dry again. "I know what's going on between us is wrong. I know I shouldn't like it, I know shouldn't be thinking of my goddamn fifteen year old sister in sexual fantasies and yet here I am. Doing what I know is wrong instead of trying to overcome it..wanting to continue this with you because it feels so much different than what I have with Kate."

"It feels different?" Avery asked surprised that she could even speak because her mouth still felt dry.

Nodding his head, Zac kept his eyes locked with Avery's, "So so different and it's hard to describe how even," he sighed as if he was struggling and hell he probably was. "I know I can...we'll never be together. We can't but we could...we could still do sexual favors for each other Avery," he said and after the words came out of his mouth Avery watched as Zac looked down and she was sure even with just the moonlight she saw his cheeks were red. 

"Just sexual favors," Avery repeated his words which made him look at her. "Like a friends with benefits type thing?" she asked watching as he nodded his head instead of verbally answering her.

Avery again fell silent, finishing off her water so at least she'd have something other than talking to do as she thought over this proposition from Zac.

Could she really do a friends with benefits type thing with him? She knew it was wrong, knew it could end messy and with hurt feelings but she also knew there at the moment was an undeniable force that kept drawing her to her own brother in ways she shouldn't be drawn to him.

"I...can we go to your room?" Avery asked finally breaking the silence and figuring her words were enough of an answer to what he was suggesting. "I mean if you still want me there," she added on with a hint of something more in her voice as a tiny smile played on her lips.

Avery now knew they were more than likely really going to get burned eventually with the fire they were playing with.


	5. Rabbit Hole- February 15, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You bit me," Zac stated softly which caused Avery to pull away and look at him as a blush slowly formed on her cheeks.

Zac just looked at Avery after she had asked him if they could go to his room if he had still wanted her there and he just shook his head.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked as he quirked his eyebrows up as he eyed her, seeing a blush forming on her cheeks thanks to the moonlight that was hitting her just right. "You should know I still do," he said confirming what they both already knew.

Zac wanted Avery in his room because he was as far down the rabbit hole as he could go with her. At least that's how he saw things now. Because who in their right mind even suggested a friends with benefits type deal with their own fucking fifteen year old sister?

No one who hadn't fallen and no one who didn't like playing with fire and obviously Zac had done both because being with Avery like he had suggested was playing with fire. Though she obviously was just as willing even if she was only fifteen. She had consented at least in his eyes anyway and he'd take that and run with it for as long as it lasted.

Knowing if at any point she didn't want this any longer he'd stop because he didn't want to be the douche bag who made her uncomfortable. He was supposed to be her brother after all and he could at least be brotherly in his not wanting to hurt her or harm her. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I was hoping you did," Avery spoke with a bit of a smirk and Zac was surprised at how not innocent she sounded but then again he had also been surprised at that too when she had posed the bedroom question as well. 

Standing up slowly, Zac held his hand out for Avery and when she took his hand and stood up, he lead her inside hoping that Isaac was no longer awake because he really didn't want Isaac to hear as he fooled around with their sister. But maybe if he did then he'd just think it was Kate who Zac had in his room but of course it would probably be odd in the morning when Kate or no other girl left his room.

As Zac was sure Avery would be gone by then. Her staying in his room would just be too risky for both of them and while he knew they were playing with fire he didn't want to do stuff that would deliberately get them burned and either of them spending a full night in the others bedroom was deliberately playing with fire.

At least for now it was anyway. Maybe one day they could have a moment where they spent the full night together but obviously it wasn't right now.

Making it to his room, Zac let go of Avery's hand long enough to shut and lock the door behind them and as he did that he could hear Avery walking to the bed which was enough to make Zac nervous.

Though he wasn't sure why he was nervous now. He'd already done stuff with Avery and they had already agreed to their arrangement. But maybe he was nervous because he knew tonight had truly been a turning point for them. Because as he knew earlier he had fallen down a rabbit hole and there was no getting out.

At least not yet. Maybe never actually if things stayed this intense, but no relationship ever stayed this intense.

Hell his relationship with Kate had never been this intense which probably should have told him something from the start but things with her were also too late too change and in a few months she'd be his wife and he'd be stuck with her for the rest of his life.

Which it was what he wanted wasn't it? Even with all the hurt they had done to each other over the years with words and now her cheating....he still wanted her didn't he? Surely if he didn't he would have ended it when he knew she cheated so yes, he still had to want it because somewhere deep down he still loved her and he knew Kate had to love him or she wouldn't have said yes. Wouldn't have even kept badgering him until he did finally propose after she had threatened to end things if he didn't.

No one threatened a break up over a non engagement unless they were in love with the person they threatened that too.

Shaking his head though, Zac knew now wasn't the time to think of Kate. Not when he was about to fool around with his sister.

Turning to face Avery he smirked slightly at the sight of her on his bed, looking up at him as if she was all innocent when they both knew otherwise.

Biting on his lip slowly he walked to the bed and slowly moved in beside her, offering her a tiny smile, "Hi," he spoke his voice now barely above a whisper and he couldn't help but wonder where all his sudden shyness was coming from. Doing this with Avery was nothing new.

It had happened twice now and he had no reason to be shy but again he did feel like tonight and their earlier conversation had been a turning point and maybe that was playing with his emotions. It had to be.

"Hi," Avery spoke, mimicking Zac's words slightly before she leaned closer to Zac with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?" she asked and Zac felt his cheeks getting hot as she searched him for any clue that he wasn't okay.

Zac nodded his head even if it was partly a lie. "Just nervous," he shrugged deciding to be a bit truthful.

"Nervous?" Avery questioned as she kept her eyebrows raised. "This isn't something new between us and you sure seemed so confident out there by the pool Zachary," she sighed with a bit of a chuckle. "You have no reason to be nervous. If anyone should be nervous it's me."

Pausing at Avery's words, Zac again chewed on his lip because he knew Avery did have a point. If anyone should be nervous it was her. She was the one who was fifteen and had agreed to something so fucking huge and yeah, she was probably right. He really had no right to be nervous not when he suggested things and she had been the one to just agree even as young as she was.

"I know," Zac finally responded his voice staying soft as he locked eyes with Avery. "I just can't help but feel like this changes things now though between us. That everything is changed and..."

"And if you've decided you really don't want this you can tell me," Avery interrupted though she didn't break eye contact with him. "I mean I get it if you finally have come to your senses."

Zac shook his head after Avery spoke, "No, this is still what I want," he told her as he moved a bit closer to her as well, letting his hand go to rest on her cheek as his thumb gently stroked her skin, trying to reassure her in anyway that he could. "I still want this but I feel everything is changed and it just makes me nervous. There's no going back and what if things end badly one day and we hate each other?"

Avery seemed to laugh some at his last words, "I'm never going to hate you," she said sounding so sure and Zac wished he was as sure as she was. "You're my favorite big brother and I'd never hate you no matter what happens."

"You don't know that Avery," Zac sighed because neither of them knew what would happen in the future and neither of them could be so sure. 

"No, I don't," Avery agreed with him as she nodded her head. "But I can still try to hope I won't..even if it turns out to be wrong later," she said as she chewed her own lip now. "Things have changed but we're still us in the end okay. We both know this is just...it's just for fun Zac. You basically said as much outside when you were oh so confident."

Blushing Zac looked away from Avery briefly and again he knew she had valid points. This was just fun between them and if they both knew it then maybe neither would be hurt when it ended because neither would have caught deeper feelings, no matter how long it lasted.

"You're right," Zac said as he finally smiled and looked back at Avery. "This is just for fun," he agreed as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, his hand still firmly on her cheek.

Feeling her respond back to the kiss, Zac couldn't help but moan out softly because her lips against his own felt right and he had kind of missed them when he had been kissing Kate earlier but...no he refused to think of Kate right now. It wasn't the time or the place still.

Not when Avery's lips were against his and not when her body heat was so close and was slightly starting to drive him a bit crazy.

Reaching out slowly, Zac who didn't once break the kiss helped Avery climb up on top of him so that she was straddling him and once she was in place he kissed her a bit harder. Biting down on her bottom lip which elicited a moan from her as her hips moved down into him.

As that happened Zac let his eyes fall shut as he moaned again and this time he could feel himself starting to get hard. The jeans he had on getting a bit tighter on him.

He was also pretty sure Avery could feel it too even without constantly moving her hips into his. She was positioned just right on top of him that yeah, she could surely feel his erection. One she had clearly caused just minutes ago.

Shivering slightly as Avery's lips moved away from his own and made their way down to his neck, Zac shut his eyes tighter. The thoughts he had of her earlier today when he had been with Kate coming back full force. Thoughts of her sucking on another part of his body. The way her mouth would feel around his already hard cock enough to make him moan again.

Besides moaning though, his hips lifted up this time and as they did he felt Avery softly bite into his skin which again caused a shiver but it also caused him to get a bit harder. Having liked the way her teeth felt on his skin.

"You bit me," Zac stated softly which caused Avery to pull away and look at him as a blush slowly formed on her cheeks.

"Sorry," Avery apologized and Zac almost wanted to laugh with the way she kept avoiding his gaze. Like she was ashamed that she had bit him now.

Zac gave Avery a smirk as he shook his head. "Don't be sorry," he told her as they locked eyes. "I kind of liked it just so you know."

"You did?" Avery asked sounding a bit perplexed that Zac would like such a thing. "It was an accident though. Kind of reacted to your hips moving into mine."

"Doesn't matter why you did it Avie," Zac spoke as he pulled her down into a brief kiss. "I still liked it," he admitted as he blushed now too. "I think biting is kind of hot."

Avery finally smirked at his last words, "I'll remember that then," she told him before leaning down to kiss him and this time as they kissed Avery reached between them to undo his jeans and once they were undone Zac lifted up some, helping her in pushing them off.

Leaving him in just his boxers and t-shirt.

Pulling away from the kiss this time, Zac removed his shirt in a hurry before reaching up and pulling Avery's shirt off before moving her down for another kiss.

A kiss that was heated and involved her removing her own pants, throwing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Moving his hand towards Avery's waist, where the hem of her panties were at Zac let his hand slide inside easily and soon his fingers found the destination they were looking for. The bare skin of her pussy which was already wet. Wet enough that she probably had visible evidence on her underwear by now as well.

"You're so wet Avie," Zac muttered into her mouth as he let a finger slide inside of her, causing her to moan out into the kiss. "So god damn wet."

"It's all your fault," Avery said as she finally pulled away from the kiss and the moment she locked eyes with him, Zac began to move his finger that he had inside of her. "I blame you for everything really."

Zac smirked again as he just looked up at her innocently, "I thought the saying was blame Taylor," he replied as he kept his finger moving at a slow pace. Wanting to tease her and drive her to the edge.

Avery scrunched up her nose at his words, her hips moving slowly now as they caught up with the pace his finger was making.

"Well I mean with your fans it is," Avery said not once breaking eye contact with Zac. "But I don't think Taylor can be blamed for this right now. He's not the one kissing me or rubbing against me. He's not the one fucking me with their finger either."

"Fair point," Zac agreed as he leaned up to kiss Avery again and as he did so he added a second finger inside of her, hearing her breathing get a bit faster as the movements of her hips also picked up and she fucked herself on them a bit faster now.

An action that made Zac kiss her a bit harder and with more passion. Liking the fact that everything that was happening to her right now was because of him. That so far everything she had done sexually had been with him and only him. Something he knew wouldn't stay that way forever but god did it make his ego grow some...just a tad.

Moving his fingers in her faster, Zac now let his lips move from hers as his made their way down to her neck where he kissed and sucked on the skin. Careful not to leave any marks that their parents would see and question.

As he kept his fingers moving inside of her, Zac made sure to pay attention to the signs that she was giving off that she was close. Signs that he had somehow picked up on in the two times they had fooled around before. Like how her breathing would get even shallower or her body would begin to tremble in a certain fashion or even just the way that she began to say his name over and over again.

"Come on Avie baby," Zac coaxed eventually when her breathing got a bit shallow at the same time that her body began to tremble. "Come for me," he sighed as he let his fingers go a bit deeper inside of her. "Come for your big brother. Let me feel you as you reach your end baby."

It wasn't long either after he had spoken that Avery's head fell back and her body slowed it's moving, her walls slowly closing around his fingers letting Zac know that she had indeed finally reached her end thanks to his fingers inside of her. He had once again gotten her off and made her feel good.

Something he had found that he liked doing, he liked making Avery feel good. He liked being that person that could. The person who was finding out what her body liked and what it didn't like.

After her orgasm had subsided, Zac removed his fingers and moved his hand out of her panties, bringing it up to his lips were he sucked on the fingers he had inside of her. Licking the taste of her off him and as he did so his eyes involuntarily shut for a few minutes at the action and also because Avery's hand had slipped inside of his boxers, going around his cock.

"Fuck," he hissed out after he had removed his fingers from his mouth and he opened his eyes to look at Avery as her hand moved up and down his cock now at the same slow pace he had used on her to begin with. "Just so..." he sighed unable to finish his sentence.

"So what?" Avery asked her voice coming out soft but sounding so fucking seductive like she was trying to make him come undone with her words and her hands. Which hell maybe she was. Maybe she was trying to get him off with both and she probably could.

But that wasn't how Zac wanted to get off tonight, not when he had kept having fantasies of her mouth around his cock. That was how he wanted to come tonight. With his cock inside of her mouth as she sucked him dry.

"So fucking good," Zac finally finished speaking as he felt Avery's hand pick up it's pace as her grip on him became a bit firmer and he let his hips buck up slightly at her touch. Almost wanting to be as close to her as he could get. "But this isn't how I wanna come," he revealed as he looked at her, seeing her raise her eyebrow curiously and he could almost bet what the next words out of her mouth would be.

"Then how do you want to come?" Avery asked him confirming what he had expected her to ask.

Biting his lip before answering her, Zac felt nervous again mainly because he knew she'd never given a blow job before and she'd probably be a bit apprehensive and he didn't really want to pressure her into it but at the same time he really wanted her to suck his cock.

"Kind of want you to suck my cock baby," Zac said as he reached up to cup her cheeks with both of his hand. One of his thumbs going down to trace over her lips. "Want your pretty little mouth around me so bad."

Avery visibly swallowed hard at that but she never once looked away from Zac. "I've...I never..." she started and stopped unable to even finish her sentence.

"I know you've never sucked cock before," Zac told her as he kept tracing her lips softly. "But I really want you to suck mine. Been thinking about it all day, even when Kate was sucking me off earlier," he admitted knowing he should have felt guilty and maybe he did a bit but not too much.

Avery went silent at Zac's words and again Zac felt nervous at first. Because he already felt like he was pressuring her into it.

"O..okay," Avery spoke her voice coming out unsteady at the beginning. "But don't blame me if I'm horrible at it."

Giving Avery a smile, Zac leaned up to kiss her briefly, "I won't blame you," he said after pulling away from the kiss. "I'll just have to teach you after this how to get better," he smirked slightly before kissing her again, this time longer than the last one.

Feeling Avery kiss him back, Zac felt a tiny whimper escape his lips as her hands slid out of his boxers eventually but not long after he felt her pushing his boxers down and without breaking the kiss he lifted up to help her with that task.

After his boxers were gone was when her lips trailed down from his and onto his neck and as her lips went even lower onto his chest, Zac's eyes fell shut as he began to moan and once again he kind of hoped Isaac was asleep already and not hearing anything.

"Fuck," Zac finally hissed out when he finally felt Avery's lips sliding over his cock an action that also made his eyes shut a bit tighter. "Your mouth feels so fucking good. I figured it would though," he spoke as he finally opened his eyes to look down at Avery, feeling a shiver run down his spine when he saw her looking up at him as her mouth began to move up and down his cock at a slow pace.

A pace he knew she was probably being deliberate about and he wasn't complaining. Not really because her mouth did feel good even if she was inexperienced. He would just teach her how to get better and fuck would he be in heaven then too because that would benefit him as well or at least it would benefit his cock anyway.

Reaching down Zac tangled a hand into Avery's hair before letting his head fall back as he let himself enjoy what Avery was doing for him. Occasionally lifting his hips up slightly to match the pace she had with her mouth.

At least until he felt his own impending end coming and when that happened he kind of just stilled, giving Avery a warning that he was close in case she wanted to move. But to his surprise she kept her mouth moving though she did pick up her pace a bit.

"Avie," Zac groaned out as he chewed on his lip as he came, his come being swallowed by Avery who waited until he was finished to pull away. "That was just...really good," he told her honestly watching as she moved to sit up beside him.

Avery shook her head at his words, "You don't have to lie to me," she spoke unable to even meet his gaze it seemed. "I know I probably sucked at it, no pun intended."

"You didn't suck," Zac told her as he leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. "You'll need more practice but everyone does," he shrugged watching as she finally looked at him seeming like maybe she did believe his words on some level.

Nodding her head Avery went silent as she turned to look at the clock on the bedside table, "I should probably go," she muttered as she stood from the bed. "It's getting late and if anyone wakes up and notices I'm not in bed well things could be bad."

"Yeah they could be," Zac agreed as he watched Avery stand up and then look around the room for her clothes and as she got redressed he fell silent. Taking in everything that had happened and now looking back on it maybe it had been silly how nervous he had been and the reasons why. 

"Hey Avie," Zac spoke as he watched Avery once she was dressed heading to the door though his words stopped her and made her look back at him. "I am sure of this thing between us," he reassured her watching as she took a deep breath as if she was nervous for whatever he said next. "More sure than I am about how I feel about Kate right now."

Avery's eyebrow furrowed at his words as she once again chewed on her lip briefly, "What does that mean Zac?" she asked so soft that Zac wasn't even sure he heard her.

"I wish I knew," Zac sighed because deep down he didn't know what that meant for him or for anything. "Goodnight though Avery," he whispered not sure if she heard but she must have because she repeated the goodnight before slipping out of his room.

After she had left, Zac just fell back against his pillows as he looked up at the ceiling. He still wasn't sure what it meant that he was more sure over this arrangement with Avery than he was over things with the woman he was going to marry in June.

Maybe that just meant he was going to forever be stuck in this rabbit hole.


	6. Holden-February 16, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What are you doing Zachary?"

Avery looked over at Zac as they both sat at the table in the main house for breakfast and as they did she knew she wasn't crazy in catching him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking just like she was doing the same.

It was crazy really, Avery knew. Them stealing glances at each other like two silly kids with a juvenile crush. She may have been a child at fifteen but Zac wasn't and they had decided last night that whatever this was between them it was just sexual favors. Sexual favors and nothing else.

But now well now whenever Avery looked at Zac all she could picture was his cock in her mouth and the way his hands felt on her body. The way his fingers touched her in places he shouldn't have and somehow there was a thrill to that. It was a secret they had between them and no one else.

A secret that only they would share forever.

"So Ave," Jessica started bringing Avery out of her thoughts and she blushed when she turned beside her to look at her older sister. "What did that douche Holden want when he called this morning?" she asked and Avery felt herself internally cringe at Jessica bringing up a call that happened first thing this morning.

A call she hadn't told that many people of yet.

"Language," Diana and Walker both reprimanded Jessica at the same time which elicited a slight laugh from Zoe.

"Yeah, what did Holden want?" Zac asked and Avery turned to look at her older brother seeing a bit of anger flash in his eyes.

Anger that she knew he could play off as a concerned brother and in the end he was one. She had told him too like she had told her mom and Jessica about what Holden had done. How she had caught him cheating.

"He wants to meet up for coffee this afternoon after he gets out of school," Avery answered both Jessica and Zac as she looked away from their gazes, mainly because she was afraid how they'd react once they knew she had said yes.

"I hope you told him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine," Jessica replied as she rolled her eyes and Avery was surprised when this time neither of her parents said anything.

They were kind of weird sometimes with what they'd let her and her siblings say and not say.

Avery shook her head no at that, "I said I'd go and dad's already agreed to drive me to the coffee shop."

After her words, Avery watched as Jessica just gave her a look of disappointment and biting on her lip she turned to Zac who was glaring and she swore he had a tighter grip on the spoon he was using to eat his cereal.

"Dad doesn't have to take you," Zac spoke up though and his tone didn't sound angry even if he had a slight glare. "I'm seeing Kate off at the airport and I think her plane leaves around four. I could take you to the coffee shop and just pick you up on the way back."

Contemplating Zac's offer Avery continued to bite her lip, not sure if it was a good idea, though she wasn't sure how to voice that without causing suspicion so she turned to look at her dad hoping that somehow he'd help her or object.

"It's up to you Avie," Walker smiled and Avery couldn't help but curse him in her head.

Figured her father wouldn't be of any help when she needed it, now when she didn't need it, it seemed that was when her parents always wanted to help.

Nodding her head Avery forced a smile, "That works fine for me," she told Zac though in the end she was afraid of what he'd say to her once they were alone. How mad he'd be that she was agreeing to meet Holden for coffee.

That'd he'd call her pathetic and naive.

They were both things she was saying to herself because she did feel that way. She knew she was pathetic in agreeing to meet him and she was naive in maybe hoping that he would sincerely ask her forgiveness and they could try to work through things.

Holden after all was the boy she considered her first love or at least the kind you read about in stories. The kind who makes butterflies in your stomach. He wasn't the kind though that set her skin on fire or made her heart skip beats or one that she'd see herself ending up with.

But he was still someone who would probably be dear to her for awhile and she was naive in hoping and pathetic and just like Jessica had been disappointed in her maybe she was partly the same with herself and she didn't want to hear Zac voice his own disappointment.

Not when she didn't want to disappoint Zac, though she had no clue why she didn't. She had never really cared about that before.

But now it seemed that since they were doing sexual things with each other she cared about how Zac saw her and what she had done.

Just like she was still a bit nervous that she had indeed been horrible at sucking his cock last night, though she did find she liked it more than she thought she would have.

Which was probably why it was one of the recurring images in her head when she looked at Zac during their stolen glances with each other.

"Be ready by three then," Zac spoke bringing Avery out of her thoughts. "Promised Kate I'd be at her hotel a bit early and you know how she can be a bi..." he started before looking at their parents. "Witch," he corrected himself with a blush.

Laughing softly Avery nodded her head, even if she was dreading this afternoon now. Dreading being in a car alone with Zac and hearing how disappointed he was in her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Avery's nerves were even worse she found, as she sat next to Zac in his car as he started it up and backed out of their driveway.

So far he had been silent but she didn't expect that to last for long. Not with how disappointed or angry he had seemed over breakfast at the prospect of her meeting up with Holden. She was just waiting for the shoe to drop though and for him to begin speaking.

Waiting for him to make her feel worse than she already did because she did feel bad about this. The longer she had to sit and think. But she kept telling herself she loved Holden or so she thought anyway. She loved him as much as any fifteen year old girl could truly love.

"So you're really doing this?" Zac asked as he finally broke the silence, turning to face her briefly. "You're really going to give that prick another chance?"

Avery shrugged her shoulders as she kept her gaze off Zac, "Everyone deserves second chances. I mean look at you, you gave Kate one," she brought up knowing he had forgiven Kate for cheating on him so why couldn't she essentially do the same with Holden?

"What makes me doing that any different than what you did?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow as she finally turned to look at him slowly. "Isn't that sort of pot meet kettle and all that lovely stuff?"

The car once again fell silent at that and Avery was sure that for now she had rendered Zac speechless. At least she had thought that until he finally spoke up again.

"Has anyone ever said you're way too smart for a fifteen year old?"

Avery only smiled softly as she turned her head to look at Zac, "No not yet," she admitted with a shake of her head. "Are you going to be the first?"

"Maybe," Zac nodded his head before chewing his lip and looking as if he was trying to find more words to say. Better words.

"You are smart and you're right too that I'm a hypocrite for getting angry at you wanting to give Holden a second chance Avie baby but I don't want you to follow in my footsteps. I don't want you to be unhappy in your relationships because the other person keeps manipulating you or you let them walk all over you," he frowned and Avery almost wished she could reach out and grab a hold of one of his hands that were on the wheel.

Let him know that she felt sorry for all the stuff Kate did to him. Stuff that he clearly allowed.

"You could leave Kate you know," Avery suggested as looked away from Zac again. Almost afraid to see how he'd respond to that. "You don't have to stay with her."

Zac laughed bitterly at that but he remained silent the rest of the way to the coffee shop and Avery's frown remained as well. She almost wished Zac understood that he didn't have to stay with Kate if he didn't want too. That he was allowed to leave and could call the whole wedding off before it even happened.

But sadly it seemed her older brother wouldn't realize that for whatever stupid reasons he had.

When he eventually pulled into a parking space Avery unbuckled and started to reach for the door handle to get out but she paused in her actions when Zac chose then to speak up.

"I can't leave Katie," he sighed with a shake of his head as he unbuckled as well to fully turn to look at Avery. "No one will love me like she does. No one will put up with as much dumb shit from me like she does and I'm just..I'm too ugly and stupid to get anyone else. To get someone as good as Katie but Avery you can get better than Holden. You will because you're amazing and beautiful and boys would be stupid not to want you."

Blushing at Zac's words, Avery looked down slightly because she wasn't so sure they were true sometimes. But clearly she also didn't think any of what Zac said about himself was true either and yet he had said those things.

"Thanks Zac," she smiled as she looked back up at him. "But your kind words won't change my mind if I decide to give Holden another chance," she told him as she shook her head and she watched as he visibly sighed loudly.

"You're so stubborn," Zac laughed probably because he realized again that it was the pot calling the kettle black and that he could be just as stubborn. "I think I like that about you, except for today," he said as a tiny smirk played on his lips and Avery remained in her seat watching as Zac moved closer to her.

Her eyebrows furrowing at his actions, "What are you doing Zachary?" she asked as she locked eyes with him when their faces were merely inches apart and she was sure he could probably hear how fast her heart was beating right now.

"This," Zac whispered before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips slowly. Avery's heart continuing to beat fast because this was risky.

Kissing in his car in downtown Tulsa was risky but maybe it also gave Avery a thrill too. Knowing they could be caught or seen. It seemed a lot of things that should be wrong anymore gave Avery thrills. Things she had never expected like being with her brother sexually to now kissing him out in public sort of.

Pulling away from the kiss though after a bit Avery felt her cheeks getting hot as she chewed on her lip. "What was that for?" she asked surprised she could even speak.

"To persuade you to change your mind," Zac smirked before leaning in for one last peck. "Have fun with the douchebag."

Avery rolled her eyes at that before finally opening the door, "Have fun with the bitch from hell," she muttered sarcastically before shutting the door behind her and heading inside the coffee shop.

Her nerves once again building because she was truly torn on what to do when it came to Holden. She knew she wanted to give him a second chance even if it was dumb. Yet at the same time she didn't want Zac disappointed or angry with her and he was kind of right.

She could do better than Holden who had carelessly cheated on her...but then again she was also cheating on Holden. So maybe giving him a second chance would be alright and maybe Zac would understand if she did.


	7. Something New-February 16, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You weren't blind," Zac reassured her as he unbuckled, reaching over to wipe at her eyes. "You were just in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I updated this and I am so so sorry. I will try better next time. This is a short chapter too and again I'm sorry for that.

Zac who had just left the airport heaved a small sigh as he started his car up and drove to pick Avery up. Scared that when he did she'd just tell him that she had given Holden another chance. That somehow that boy who had cheated on his sister so carelessly had wormed his way back into her life.

Yet again Zac also knew deep down he was just like Holden, cheating on Kate so carelessly and Avery had sort of cheated on Holden too so maybe his sister should be more forgiving. But Zac half suspected that Holden had been cheating longer than Avery had known about.

Probably deciding to cheat on his sister when he realized that Avery wasn't as experienced. Maybe wanted someone experienced which would have been horrible of him and in the end Avery really shouldn't be more forgiving. Shouldn't give a boy like him a chance because he'd just keep wanting chance after chance and Avery would probably give them to him.

Just like Zac kept giving Kate chance after chance and she had cheated on him which had been partly why he was cheating on her with his sister. Everyone in this weird soap opera were cheaters for some reason or another and in the end maybe they'd all get burned by love's flame somehow.

Karma was a bitch supposedly though Zac didn't want to meet her. Afraid if he did he'd get way too much back for all the awful he had done.

Like how he was slowly probably taking advantage and corrupting his baby sister. Doing what no brother should and overstepping tons of sexual boundaries. Even if Avery was willing to go along with things.

Parking his car not far from the coffee shop where Avery was at, Zac came out of his thoughts as he reached for his phone to send a text to Avery. Tell her he was outside for whenever she got done talking to Holden but before he could even send it the door of his car opened and Avery got in.

The look on her face telling him that things hadn't went so well with Holden.

"Just ask," Avery stated as she turned to look at Zac. Almost like she had read his mind and knew that he did want to ask how things went, especially with how quick she had came outside and got in his car. Along with the little angry look on her face that all the girls in his family had.

A trait that was more than likely taken from their mom.

"Ask what?" Zac asked playing dumb as he turned his car back on and pulled out of the parking space, deciding to take the back roads back home.

Doing that to give Avery time to cool off in case she didn't want to face their parents while angry.

"Ask what happened," Avery told him sounding just as angry as she had looked. "I know you want to know. You're you and you're nosy all the Hanson's are."

Zac snorted out a laugh at that. Wanting to argue and tell her it wasn't true but sadly it was. All the Hanson's were nosy and he did want to know what happened. What had made Avery so angry and upset that she was snapping at him now when for one of the rare times in his life he hadn't done anything wrong.

Not yet anyway but there was always time to get on her bad side today and Zac seemed to have a habit of getting on people's bad sides.

"Well what happened?" Zac asked obeying what she had told him too. Though in the end he would have asked anyway like she had stated.

Avery sighed softly before answering him, "I found out when I caught him that wasn't the first time he had cheated," she confessed confirming what Zac had suspected beforehand.

That Holden was just a horny fifteen year old boy who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. But of course Zac didn't say that. Instead he stayed silent letting Avery finish if she had more to say.

"He's been cheating on me for three months now and I was so fucking blind," Avery spoke and Zac hated it when he heard her voice crack because he hated her being hurt and upset.

The big brother in him wanting to comfort her somehow.

So maybe without even thinking he pulled his car over on the road he was driving down. Turning the car off to look at his sister who indeed had tears going down her cheeks.

"You weren't blind," Zac reassured her as he unbuckled, reaching over to wipe at her eyes. "You were just in love."

Avery frowned at his words, "Which made me blind Zac," she told him as her voice cracked once again. New tears spilling down her cheeks. "I mean you were blind to Kate," she spoke reminding him of what he hadn't forgotten.

That Kate had played him for a fool by cheating on him. Gave her virginity away to someone else and expected him to be okay with it.

After all he had forgiven her and taken her back. There would still be a wedding in June all because Zac knew he'd never find someone who loved him as much as Kate. A part of him hoping his sister wasn't thinking that about Holden.

Not when she was fifteen and still had more years. Could still find someone who could love her like she deserved.

Without even saying anything Zac leaned over to kiss her on the lips. Using the kiss to shush her from speaking as well as shushing his own mind.

Hoping that it worked for both things.

Which maybe it had at least for now because Avery kissed him back. Their kiss which had started off slow soon becoming frantic and bit rough especially when somehow his sister found a way to unbuckle her seat belt.

A moan escaping Zac's lips when he felt Avery bit down on his bottom lip softly. Her hand going to rest on his thigh.

"Avery," Zac whispered out into the kiss as her hand slowly started to move up his thigh.

"Yeah?" Avery asked innocently as she moved away from the kiss some. Just enough that Zac could see her face and he knew without having to be told that her innocent act was indeed an act.

She knew what she had been doing the moment she put her hand on his thigh and moved it up.

"We're parked on the side of the road. We really shouldn't do anything right now," Zac told her right before she moved her hand farther up his thigh.

Letting it brush across his crotch like it was nothing and yet the whole time she had kept her innocent expression. Kept her act up and Zac knew that showed just how much he was corrupting her. How much he was ruining his fifteen year old sister and yet oddly he wasn't sure he cared.

Though he knew he should have cared slightly.

After she had done that her innocent look finally faded as she gave him a smirk, "Does it matter if we shouldn't?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I mean we do a lot of things we shouldn't do," she shrugged her shoulders before slowly moving to the backseat of his car without even getting out of the car.

When Zac just stayed in the driver's seat and looked at her, he watched as she rolled her eyes before slowly reaching down to undo the buttons on her jeans.

"I mean I guess I could just take care of myself while you sit there staring at me like an idiot but I'd much rather your hands on me," Avery told him as her tone changed slightly to one that was seductive.

Way more mature than she should be using for her age but one that really didn't help his growing erection and the tightness in his jeans.

Zac shook his head as he felt his cheeks heating up. "No," he stated as he moved to slip out the door because he knew there was no way he could do like she did and crawl to the back from the front.

His frame was a bit bigger than her small tiny one.

When he made it to the back door he opened the door and got in beside her, "I can do things for you," he told her before leaning in to leave a light, teasing kiss on her lips. "Just as long as you do things for me too after getting me harder than a fucking rock Avie baby."

"Don't I always give back what you give to me?" Avery asked him before leaning in to kiss him and this time it was much longer than a peck.

Like she wasn't even waiting on his reply because of course she didn't have too. They both knew she was good at repaying things back in kind.

It was something he quite liked about her. How eager she was to always please him. Make him feel as good as he made her feel.

Even if there was a million and one reasons why she shouldn't. Reasons none of them seemed to care about in the end.

Kissing her back Zac let his hands go down to her jeans which somehow in all this she had also found time to unzip.

Which made it easier for him to start pulling them off her and somehow in the backseat which felt much too crowded Avery lifted up and pulled them down along with her panties.

Zac getting a bit harder in his jeans at the sight of her soft and visibly wet pussy. A part of her he desperately wanted to touch and maybe taste.

If she'd let him taste her of course. Let him run his tongue along her lips and suck on her clit. Bringing her to an orgasm in a way he hadn't done yet.

Biting his lip as he looked back at her face Zac reached down to let his hand brush across the bare skin of her pussy. "C...can we try something new Avie?" he asked hating how his voice caught at first.

Hating that he was so nervous about asking if he could go down on her. After all he had asked her to go down on him just last night.


	8. Mood Healing-February 16, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "One of the best things I've done to be honest," he admitted almost proud despite his sheepish look.

Avery paused briefly as she looked at Zac when he mentioned trying something new. Her brain wondering what else he could want to try because it seemed like since this thing had started between them that was all they had been doing.

Avery wasn't complaining of course because she liked new stuff. Liked the amazing feeling she got when she was able to get off from the new things they tried.

Liked how good Zac made her feel. Made her feel like she was worth something and right now she needed that after Holden had made her feel like shit.

"Something new?" she repeated watching as Zac nodded his head. "What?" she questioned again wondering what her brother had in mind.

Zac looked away from her only briefly. His cheeks getting a tad bit redder now. Like he was almost ashamed to mention whatever his new idea was. Something Avery found preposterous since he had, had her sucking his cock just last night.

Now that idea had been enough that Avery had been nervous. Because of course she had never sucked cock and she still felt like she had sucked at. Probably would until she got the hang of it and god did she want too. A part of her wanting to please Zac just like he did her.

Make him feel good. Better than Kate could because Avery knew Kate had a tendency to make Zac feel like Holden had made Avery feel today.

Like he was worthless, not worthy of love and Avery knew her brother was. After all he was taking care of her in ways he shouldn't and that deserved love. Love of all kinds.

"I want to eat you out," Zac finally answered and yeah Avery could see why he was so nervous. Because the idea of his face inches from her pussy made her nervous too.

Even though his fingers had been inside of her and his own cock had been in her mouth last night.

Swallowing hard now it was Avery who looked away from her brother. "You want to eat me out?" she questioned hating how much the thought made her tingle in a good way even if it was also nerve wracking.

Her mind conjuring up all sort of bad ideas like what if he didn't like the taste of her or what if he didn't like the smell.

But then again she had swallowed his come and that hadn't been pleasant. She hadn't complained though so maybe he wouldn't either even if he didn't like it.

Zac nodded his head, "It's one thing I love doing to Kate," he added on which made a pang of jealousy build in Avery.

Jealousy she shouldn't have because Zac was her brother. Her brother who she was having no strings attached sex with and she shouldn't get jealous so she did her best to ignore it.

Instead she just hated the idea of Zac being intimate with a bitch like Kate. Someone who didn't deserve him and everyone but Zac could see it.

"So you love going down?" Avery asked curiously as she blushed now too. Not sure why this information surprised her but it did.

Zac once again nodded though it was sheepish this time. "One of the best things I've done to be honest," he admitted almost proud despite his sheepish look.

Blushing more Avery swallowed hard again. "Then yeah," she answered with a nod of her head. "You can eat me," she told him honestly before chewing her bottom lip as she laid back against the seat.

Her legs spreading and giving him an even better view of her pussy which despite not being as well versed in sexual stuff, she kept shaved.

Had started shaving it at thirteen after her and her friend Madison had read some article in Cosmopolitan magazine which was probably one they shouldn't have been reading at their age. One she probably still shouldn't read now.

Smirking Avery watched as Zac turned slightly just looking down at her pussy slightly. Before he leaned in and left a tender kiss on her thigh. Goosebumps soon littering her body despite the fact that it was a chaste little kiss.

"Zac," Avery whined as her pussy tingled again. "Don't tease me right now."

"But teasing you is so fun," Zac smirked now too as he let his lips move. Finally resting against her wet flesh as he began to kiss her there.

The feeling now running through her was one she hadn't felt before. Despite everything they had done so far nothing had felt this good. His lips kissing the ones on her pussy almost making her toes curl as her hips lifted slightly wanting more.

Which she got when she felt his tongue dart out and lick against her. Two of his fingers going to open her up as his tongue went farther inside of her.

Avery hating how loud she moaned as her hips arched again. Her body feeling like it was literally on fire as Zac licked her out. Not seeming to mind how she smelled or the way she tasted. Instead as she moved her head to look down at him he seemed almost in his element.

Like he was comfortable with eating pussy.

Letting out another loud moan as his tongue traveled up to her clit. Flicking it back and forth with his tongue slowly Avery again arched her hips up. Her eyes falling shut as somehow her hands found their way to Zac's hair which she let her fingers brush through lightly.

Surprised when he let out a moan against her. A moan she could feel all the way through her body and created goosebumps on her once again.

"Fuck yes," she muttered out softly feeling more satisfied than she had since this all started. Knowing she'd ask for this as often as she could.

Even if that meant Zac wanted blow jobs from the deal. Blow jobs she'd give willingly since he was so good at eating her pussy.

A man who could eat pussy this good deserved all the blow jobs in the world. At least that is what she told herself anyway.

Feeling her breathing got harder Avery closed her eyes tighter as Zac kept going between teasing her clit to plain old licking her pussy. Almost like he was driving her to the edge and bringing her back. Not ready for her to reach her orgasm just yet.

But even with that, it was inevitable and Avery finally crossed that edge. Moaning out Zac's name as her toes curled. Her thighs closing some around Zac's head. Not too much though that he was trapped in and he could move if he wanted.

He didn't though. He stayed between her legs during her orgasm, licking her until she was a withering mess who felt like her limbs were jello and that her pussy was on fire. Burning and aching even after she had reached her orgasm.

It was only after her orgasm had subsided did Zac move out from between her legs. Leaning down and kissing her on the lips softly. His tongue finding a way inside of her mouth and she could faintly taste herself on him.

Finding that she didn't really mind it much if she were honest.

Pulling away though Avery looked at him curiously. "You're still hard," she told him stating a fact because she could feel his hard on against her. "Can I return the favor?" she asked him as she locked eyes with him. "I can suck your cock."

"You don't have to suck me off just because I ate you out Avery. You could just jerk me off."

Avery blushed but she didn't look away from Zac's gaze. "I want to suck you off though," she told him honestly watching as he took in her words.

Words which were true because she did indeed want to give him a blow job after the spectacular orgasm he had given her just minutes ago. It was one that deserved a blow job.

Zac nodded his head before leaning down to kiss her again and Avery knew that was his wordless consent. He was okay with her sucking his cock.

A tiny part of Avery feeling a thrill at how reckless they were being doing this all on the side of the road. Knowing they could be caught and she'd be lying if she didn't say it kind of turned her on even more. Added another forbidden aspect to everything that already made this forbidden.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in the kitchen doing dishes after dinner that night Avery looked over at Jessica. Knowing just from the way that Jessie was looking at her that she wanted to question her on something.

"Can you go ahead and ask what you want to ask?" Avery questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Jessica too raised her eyebrow as she made to rinse the dishes that Avery had washed. "How do you know I want to ask you something?"

"You just get this look right before you want to ask a question," Avery shrugged with a smile. "Your lips start to twitch in concentration or something. It's hard to explain but maybe I can film it one day for you."

Jessica blushed as she looked down at the water in the sink. Almost like she was ashamed her facial expressions gave her away so much.

"I do want to ask you something," Jessica finally conceded. "I wanted to know how things went with Holden today."

At the mention of Holden, Avery made a face of disgust. It was the last topic of conversation she wanted to have but she had given Jessica the right to ask whatever had been on her mind. Which meant Avery probably should answer her question.

Avery not wanting too of course but she would because she was a nice sister.

"I'm never taking him back," Avery told Jessica as she shook her head. "He was cheating on me much longer than I realized and I felt like a fool."

Jessica frowned slightly as she reached over, putting a comforting hand on Avery's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she sighed and Avery hated the pity in her voice.

Hated pity altogether and she was glad Zac hadn't shown much of it today when she had told him.

"It's not your fault," Avery told her as she forced a smile. "And I'll get through it. I have you and I'll probably call Madison and talk to her," she said which was also true.

Though she bit her tongue from saying she'd have Zac. She was sure he'd help her just like he had on the ride home. He'd use sex to make her feel better and the oral sex had indeed uplifted her mood some this afternoon.

So she didn't object to Zac's mood healing methods.


	9. Cake-April 7,2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I think you are overthinking things Zac," Avery told him so calmly. "Take a nap and dream of me okay? That might help you."

Doing his best not to yawn as he sat next to Kate in some bakery in downtown Atlanta, Zac looked over at her after she had asked him his opinion on the cake they had just tried. It was the fourth kind they had tried so far and if he were being honest Zac really didn't care what type of cake that Kate got.

In the end cake was cake to him and it was her day and couldn't she just make the decisions without him? At least that was how he had felt.

More than likely because the closer the wedding got the more apparent it became that he didn't want this. Didn't want a marriage to a woman who made him feel like shit. Yet he knew he'd never find anyone better so he was stuck. Stuck with a woman who made him hate himself.

A woman who had cheated on him right before he had started what he had with Avery. A thing that was now two months strong and still hadn't stopped.

Avery coming to him almost every night to fool around. Having him finger her or eat her out and she returned the favor. Gave him handjobs and blowjobs so eagerly. Had even taken to watching porn just to help her be better which Zac found endearing in a fucked up way.

Everything between him and Avery being fucked up after all but it was what it was and it seemed neither of them were ready to change it.

Zac knowing if Avery wanted to stop he'd stop. Wouldn't force her to continue doing sexual things with him. Wouldn't want her feeling the way he did with Kate. Which was one reason he was so happy she hadn't ran back to Holden. The boy who had cheated on her on more than one occasion.

Not that Holden hadn't tried getting her back even after the coffee shop date because he had. He kept calling and even once tried coming over.

Zac and their dad both making sure he left without even seeing Avery who had stayed upstairs. Not even knowing the boy had shown up. Something that was better in the end.

"The cake was good," Zac finally spat out realizing once again he was leaving Kate waiting on his answer.

"Just good?" Kate questioned him with a scrunched up nose. A look of disappointment on her face. "No comments on certain flavors or anything?"

Shaking his head Zac pasted on a sheepish smile. "No," he said seeing her disappointment grow. "It's just cake to me Katie. I don't really care what kind you chose."

Kate huffed at that and now she was no longer angry. Zac was sure she had entered angry territory.

"It's not just cake Zachary. Whatever we choose is going to be our wedding cake. People are going to judge us on everything with this wedding and we need to make good impressions."

Looking away from her Zac rolled his eyes. Not surprised that all Kate seemed to care about was impressions even though sometimes she left bad impressions on people. Though Zac guessed she left a good one on whoever had taken her virginity.

"Then why can't you just pick out the cake?" Zac questioned her knowing that he again didn't care. Would never care what kind of impression he left on anyone.

Except in a twisted world he did sort of care about the one he left on Kate. Kate was going to be who he spent the rest of his life with.

Yet he doubted he'd never make a good impression on her. Hadn't since he was a teenager and now he was twenty and nothing had changed. He was still a failure more times than not in her eyes.

Kate rolled her eyes now as she took a deep breath. Zac knowing she was close oh so close to losing her cool. "Because I wanted you here Zachary," she muttered in a clipped tone. "I thought you'd care about our wedding and the impression we make on people with our choices."

"Well I thought you'd just care it was our wedding day and it meant we could finally spend the rest of our lives together, fuck impressions for one day," Zac snapped as he stood up. "But since you don't why don't you just pick whatever the hell you think people will like that won't make them think badly of our wedding," he told her before turning on his heel and leaving the bakery.

Once he made it to his car Zac got in and started it up, driving back to his hotel. Not caring that he had just left Kate behind with no ride back to her house. He was certain she'd find a way and he was certain she'd be even more pissed and he'd be the one apologizing after she guilted him.

Though she should be the one apologizing or maybe calling the wedding off. That would be the best bet but both of them were too chicken. He was afraid of never finding someone who'd love him or want him and she at least sort of wanted him in the fucked up ways she had.

Kate on the other hand would never end things because of the bad impression it would make. A broken engagement ruining her reputation even if cheating had been okay. But of course no one would know except for him, Kate, the man she cheated with, probably Taylor and Natalie and Avery so it wasn't like that many people knew.

Not enough that her reputation would be ruined.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making it back to his hotel Zac went inside and toed his shoes off as he walked to the bed. Collapsing down on it once he reached it.

A part of him now just wanting to go back to Oklahoma. Not wanting to be near Kate anymore, she could do the rest of the wedding planning on her own for all he cared.

Also he may have missed Avery slightly. Wished she was here to help him get all of his pent up energy out and he wasn't sure he meant just sexual ways. He just missed talking to her, wanting someone to vent too.

She could be good for that even if she was fifteen. Because somehow despite her Hanson genes she seemed smarter than most of them put together and incredibly wise for her age. Except for maybe when it came to choosing to be in this thing with him.

That was her own downfall but everyone was allowed those weren't they? Zac himself had many and he knew he'd probably never get rid of most of them.

One day though he knew Avery would get rid of him. She was the wisest and she'd realize how bad this was. That he was an awful brother and she'd end this and probably hate him. He'd deserve it anyway he thought. He deserved most bad things he got.

Which was another reason he was sure he stayed with Kate. He saw it as the punishment he deserved.

Coming out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing Zac reached into the pocket of his jeans. Half expecting to see it was Kate calling him but instead there was a different name there. The person calling him wasn't Kate at all.

"Hey," Zac spoke into the receiver once he had hit talk. "Wasn't expecting to hear from you while I was away."

"Yeah well I miss you," Avery's voice sounded from the other side and he could swear she sounded like she was smiling. "Figured you'd be too busy wedding planning with Kate to answer."

"I was but then things happened," Zac answered hating how angry he sounded when he answered that.

He knew it was enough that Avery would know something was up. That something had happened.

"What did Kate do this time?" Avery asked him just getting right to the point. Zac hating that even his sister knew how much of a bitch Kate could be.

He half figured everyone knew and they were all laughing at him behind his back.

"What she always does," Zac answered with a bitter laugh. "She breathes."

Avery laughed at that as well, "Well that's a bit harsh," she told him though she didn't sound like she minded how harsh he was. "What did she really do?"

"Cares more about impressions and what people will think of our wedding so we have to choose things wisely. Least people gossip how white trash our wedding was," Zac admitted with a sigh. "I was actually thinking of you before you called."

"Funny that then, I must have read your mind and knew you needed me to call."

"Must have," Zac smiled agreeing with her. "Knew I needed your wisdom and help with blowing off steam."

Avery laughed again, "I can't help you blow off steam the way you do me though so I don't know how I could help with that," she told him and Zac knew she meant sex.

They couldn't fool around because they were in separate states.

"And I doubt I have much wisdom. I'm only fifteen."

Frowning when he heard Avery down herself Zac sighed as he moved up on the bed slightly to prop himself up. "Oh Avie, you are better than half this family so don't doubt how wise you are. You haven't made horrible decisions yet and let's be honest by fifteen I think I had already made some."

"Most were probably because Taylor made you do something."

"More than likely. He is a bad influence," Zac agreed knowing Taylor had been a bad influence on him. He was half lucky he too hadn't wound up with a baby as a teen.

But then Natalie had gotten pregnant and Kate swore off penetrative sex until they were married. Little had he known that one day she'd end up cheating on him and having sex with someone else.

"True and speaking of him Kate should be thankful she isn't having a shotgun wedding like her best friend did. Then people really would be talking."

"You have a point there," Zac nodded his head, his mind going to what could have happened if she had wound up pregnant by the guy she cheated with.

Hell for all they knew she could be pregnant or had been pregnant. Would he have put it past Kate to have an abortion and not tell him?

Then again Kate was against abortion but having some else's baby would ruin how people saw her. So she wouldn't have much choice.

But this wasn't something he wanted to think about. Didn't need images of the fallout of what would have happened.

"You okay there Zac?" Avery questioned bringing him out of his thoughts. "You didn't answer me saying I wish you were back home."

"I was okay," Zac answered with a heavy sigh. "Now I am thinking of Kate being pregnant," he admitted softly. "Do you think she could be pregnant from where she cheated on me? Like maybe she hasn't found out or she has and doesn't want to tell me yet or what if she was and she had an abortion?"

Zac stopped after that feeling a blush knowing he was rambling but now his brain wouldn't stop. He could and had somewhat moved past Kate's cheating but he wasn't sure if he could ever get over her first kid not being fathered by him or even having to raise another man's baby.

Something that probably made him a coward but oh well.

"I think you are overthinking things Zac," Avery told him so calmly. "Take a nap and dream of me okay? That might help you."

"Or just make things worse," Zac replied back a bit playfully knowing if he dreamed of her what kind of dreams he would have. He'd wake up hard and have to use his hand. "But a nap does sound good so I think I am going to go now but I do wish I was back home too," he admitted before saying goodbye to her.

Waiting until she had said goodbye too before hanging up the phone and turning it off so that Kate couldn't call him. Not wanting to deal with her just yet.


	10. Co-dependent-April 7,2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Avery only gave a half-hearted smile. "I hope," she spoke more to herself than to Jessica.

Chewing on her lip hours after getting off the phone with Zac, Avery made a face as she looked at Jessica as they sat outside by the pool, awaiting the arrival of Joe and a friend of Joe's who Avery knew Jessica wanted to try and sit her up with.

After all why else would she have suggested Joe bring a friend to a movie night that they were allowed to have at the pool house thanks to Zac being out of town and Isaac off helping Nikki move into her apartment in Tulsa. A move that had happened because of their engagement that had happened last month.

An engagement that had taken everyone by surprise but Avery guessed it made more sense than Zac and Kate's did. At least she was sure Isaac and Nikki actually loved each other whereas Zac and Kate were just stuck together because of life circumstances from when they were teenagers.

"You know I'm surprised you agreed to join Joe and I and Brad on movie night," Jessica spoke up acting as if she hadn't planned it all.

Had she really expected Avery to say no when she asked, especially when she had mentioned that Brad would be there.

"And why is that?" Avery asked her keeping the sarcasm out of her voice or doing her best to keep it out of her voice anyway. "I mean who else was going to keep Brad from being a third wheel as you and Joe more than likely played tonsil hockey instead of watching the movie?"

Shrugging Jessica did her best to avoid Avery's gaze. "Because for the past few weeks you've been attached to our dear older brother Zac," she said and her words made Avery's heart feel like it had stopped beating.

Not sure why she was so surprised that someone had noticed that she was attached to Zac's hip. But of course she was fairly certain that Jessica didn't know that she and Zac fooled around sexually.

If she knew she'd surely confront her. Not talk civilly about it out here by the pool.

"He's helped me get over Holden," Avery confessed and it was partly the truth. He did help her. If sexual pleasure was a form of healing then he helped her alright. "He's just being a concerned big brother."

"To the point that you're both almost co-dependent."

Blushing with that statement Avery looked away from Jessica. Knowing her sister had a point and maybe she and Zac were becoming co-dependent but didn't that happen to everyone who messed around with each other the way she and Zac did?

Avery may have been fifteen but she was at least sure of that much.

"If we were co-dependent he wouldn't have been able to go to Georgia this week for wedding stuff," Avery sighed doing her best to want to deny Jessica's words.

At least out loud since she could admit them to herself. She just didn't want to seem weak and prove Jessica right. Afraid if she did that Jessica may start to figure things out.

Jessica only laughed as she shook her head. But before she could say anything else they both heard the sound of a car coming down their long driveway and Avery knew what that meant.

It meant Joe and Brad had arrived which made her nervous because outside of Holden and Zac she had no experience with other boys.

Holden had been her first boyfriend and Zac was the guy she was experimenting with sexually. She was so fucking afraid of making Brad uncomfortable with how inept she was at everything. But for now she'd do her best to ignore her insecurities.

Afraid that by even thinking about them she'd ruin tonight for Brad and have both Jessica and Joe mad at her. Which was the last thing she wanted or needed. Especially since Zac was out of town and she really didn't want to call him and burden him with her problems.

Not after knowing he had already had his own problems with Kate today.

"You'll be fine Avie," Jessica said as they both stood up and Avery just gave her sister a look. Wondering if Jessica had read her mind.

That or her nervousness was showing on her face which seemed more likely.

Avery only gave a half-hearted smile. "I hope," she spoke more to herself than to Jessica.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nervously Avery watched Brad as they sat beside each other on Zac's bed. Movie night so far had went nicely at least until Jessica and Joe had snuck off into Isaac's room.

Leaving Avery alone with Brad and to break the weirdness that had settled between them after that Avery had suggested that they go to Zac's room. Telling Brad that her brother had an impressive record collection which Zac did.

Something Avery only knew because on nights when they fooled around in here when Isaac was home too, Zac liked to have music on or even a movie going but usually music. It was loud enough to muffle out the moans they both made.

"You okay?" Brad asked as he raised an eyebrow, his words making Avery blush. "I told Joe this was a bad idea. That you wouldn't want to hang out with me but he swore it'd do us both good."

"Do us both good?" Avery questioned not even answering his you okay question because they both knew she wasn't.

She was also afraid if she did he'd ask why and she didn't know how to tell him that she felt weird being in a room where she had sucked on her own brother's cock on more than one occasion with some boy who wasn't her brother. A brother she missed.

Brad looked sheepish as he ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, "My girlfriend recently dumped me," he confessed and his words seemed to make sense to Avery now.

Jessica and Joe had been looking to set her up with Brad tonight. Jessica being her good natured self wanted her sister to try dating after Holden. That and probably become less dependent on Zac.

She had thought it earlier tonight and now she had the confirmation.

"Oh," Avery sighed as she just looked at Brad. Feeling almost guilty that she wasn't into him. That he wasn't really her type, not that she knew what her type was if she were being honest with herself.

But instead of telling Brad anything she let herself react out of pity. Leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips as some old Led Zeppelin song played on the record player.

A small moan coming out of her mouth when Brad's hand went down to rest right below where her shorts stopped. Avery knowing she should pull away, tell him this was wrong because she didn't like him like that. That she'd only be using him and would hurt him more than he was already hurting but she didn't.

Instead she only kissed him more. Allowing him to push her down onto a bed that she had been against more times than she could count except this time it wasn't Zac that she was with.

Another thing that made her know she should pull away. Surely it was wrong to be doing this in Zac's bed. A bed that felt like just theirs even if she knew he probably still did stuff with Kate in it after they fooled around.

Breaking the kiss eventually Avery only looked up at Brad silently as he slid her shirt off and she did the same to him. Moaning out again when their lips crashed together in another kiss.

Her mouth opening for his tongue to gain entrance as a shiver ran down her spine when his hand came to rest on her bare stomach. Goosebumps forming as his hand made a slow descent down to the waistband of her shorts.

But right as Brad's hand had undone the button on her shorts they both pulled apart quickly when they heard someone clearing their throat.

Avery feeling her face drain of all color when she saw Zac standing in the doorway of his bedroom. His arms crossed over his chest as a look she hadn't ever seen from him settled on his face. A look that made her scared if she were being honest.

"Zac?" she finally asked in a whisper as Brad slowly moved off her and she sat back up on the bed.

Still clearly in shock by him being here because he should be in Georgia still. He had been just hours ago and he was supposed to have stayed a bit longer. Not mentioning once that he planned to come home early when they had talked on the phone and surely he would have told her that before hanging up to take a nap.

Though maybe his argument earlier with Kate had made him change his mind. Made him decide to just come back home and let Kate do whatever she wanted for the wedding.

It would be a Zac thing to do even if it caused more shit with Kate.


	11. Punishment-April 7,2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Do you want me to punish you?"

Zac who had literally flown back to Tulsa on a whim, crossed his arms as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. Watching as Avery and the boy she had been making out heavily with pulled apart quickly as he cleared his throat and if he wasn't so angry Zac was sure he'd find this whole thing comical.

The way all the color drained from his sister's face and the way the boy looked at him as if he was afraid Zac would shoot him dead. Something Zac hated to admit he was considering. He did have a gun in this room somewhere.

It'd be so easy to get it and shoot this kid dead for even touching his sister. But he was nicer than that. He wouldn't kill the kid even if he was angry and it wasn't even anger that some guy was more than likely going to fuck Avery in his bed in his room.

It was anger that Avery had brought the punk into his room and was going to let him. She knew this was the place they fooled around in which he guessed could be hypocritical of him since he still brought Kate here when he and Kate even got along enough to fool around.

Right now after the damn argument he had with her over cakes he didn't want to think about being sexual with her for the longest time. Especially when he kept wondering if she could have been pregnant or had been pregnant by the guy she lost her virginity too.

Knew that one day he'd have to ask her just to get it over with and kill his curiosity.

Hearing Avery just whisper his name a second time Zac chose then to respond. "Well nice to see that my sister couldn't find her own room to fool around in," he stated hoping that not all of his anger seeped through.

Knew that he couldn't be so damn obvious in front of the boy she had been kissing. Didn't need someone to be suspicious that he was more than just an overprotective big brother.

"I..." Avery started but was unable to finish her words. The boy she had been making out with choosing to stand up then and put his shirt on.

"I'm so sorry," the boy apologized as he looked at Zac before turning to Avery. "I...this wasn't planned at all," he spoke as he shook his head and at least one of them could talk now.

Zac was just surprised it was the boy talking.

Zac shrugged, "It's not your fault really," he told him. "More so my sister's for coming to my room when she has her own," he spoke as he continued to keep his gaze on Avery despite everything else.

Avery shook her head as she looked away from Zac. Zac getting the feeling that she was just going to remain silent now. That she wasn't going to give Zac anything to go on until the guy with her left.

The guy only sighed but he didn't seem to say anything else to Zac's words. Instead he just slipped out of the room and once he was gone Zac walked in more. Uncrossing his arms as he shut the door behind him. Not wanting the kid to hear the conversation he was about to have with his sister.

Knew it was best if no one heard this but them.

"You just going to stay silent Avery?" Zac asked harshly as he walked closer to the bed. Watching as Avery reached for her shirt but before she could grab it, Zac picked it up as he shook his head. "You're not getting dressed just yet," he told her as he bent down once he was in front of her. "Not until I am done with you."

Avery visibly swallowed hard at Zac's words. "What do you want me to say?" she asked finally saying more than just one word. "I didn't plan on bringing Brad to you room. But Jessica and Joe went to Ike's and that only left yours," she revealed and Zac made a face at the thought that Jessica and Joe were just next door doing who knew what.

Yet he had no desire to stop them or even murder Joe like he had wanted to murder the kid he now knew was named Brad.

"No," Zac stated as he shook his head. "I think you planned it," he told her honestly watching as she looked at him confused. "I think a part of you wanted to be caught by me."

"But I didn't even know you were going to be coming home early," Avery defended herself with a shake of her head.

"Maybe not but I still think you wanted to be caught Avie," Zac told her as he moved in closer to her. His hands resting on her bare thighs. "You knew there was a slim possibility and you wanted to entertain it. Wished I'd catch you in some sick twisted way," he smirked as they locked eyes and the way Avery once again swallowed hard he knew he was getting under her skin.

Which was exactly what he wanted.

"Now I'm going to have to punish you for that though," Zac told her as he rubbed her thigh softly with his hand. "Do you want me to punish you?"

Avery shook her head at his words and Zac only laughed.

"Too bad," he sighed with a click of his tongue. "I'm going to anyway," he told her as he stood up keeping his eye on her. "Take your shorts off," he told her before undoing the belt that was around his jeans. "And don't make me tell you twice."

Watching as Avery silently nodded her head Zac held his belt in his hands now. Turning it over in a fold as Avery stood from the bed, stripping out of her shorts and underwear. Leaving her in nothing but a bra and as his eyes went over her body he leaned in to leave a light kiss on her forehead.

Wanting her to know despite what he was going to do that he still cared for her. That he didn't mean to do this because he wanted to truly hurt her.

"Take your bra off then get on the bed on all fours," he instructed her softly leaning in just a bit closer. Close enough that she could feel the erection that he had.

An erection that he hoped she'd help him with after this was all done. After he had dueled out his punishment on her.

After he told her that Avery once again obeyed him and the moment she was on his bed on all fours Zac's grip on his belt grew. Lifting the belt and letting it go down hard on her ass. The sound seeming to echo through the room even with the record player that was playing.

The Led Zeppelin song about a girl needing schooling and maybe that was what he was doing to Avery. Schooling her on the fact that she wasn't going to fool around with some other man in his bed again.

"You like being a slut with Brad in my bed?" Zac asked her as he raised the belt, letting it come down a second time and this time he watched as Avery flinched. "Tarting yourself around."

Avery shook her head, "No," she told him her words sounding honest but even with the honesty he wasn't so sure.

"I don't believe you," he told her as he smacked her a third time with the belt. His cock twitching when once again the sound of the belt connecting with her bare ass echoed in his room. "I think you liked it. Think it made your pussy wet."

"It didn't," Avery argued though she didn't dare move to look at him. "I swear it didn't. I knew it was wrong and I...fuck I knew it was wrong."

Zac only clicked his tongue again before smacking her a fourth time with the belt. "Yet you still went through with it didn't you Avie?" he asked watching as she nodded her head. "You wanted to be caught by me didn't you?" he asked her softly before smacking her a fifth time.

Her ass now red from the smacks he was giving her with the belt and he knew she'd have places there for a few days maybe. Knew she'd also have trouble sitting down and she deserved it in the end.

Deserved that pain for bringing Brad to his bed and he wanted her to know never to do it again. Never wanted to see her with another boy back here.

Only wanted it to be him she was with in his bed.

"Maybe," Avery finally relented and after she had he gave her one more smack before dropping his belt and moving to join her on the bed.

Frowning when she finally moved to lay down, watching as she avoided laying on her back more than likely to keep from hurting her ass.

"You know I didn't want to hurt you right?" Zac asked as he reached out to rub at her ass checks on the red marks he had left. Feeling her shiver under his touch. "Just wanted to make you hurt and prove to you that you can't be a slut in my bed."

Avery only nodded her head softly, "I get it," she told him but Zac wasn't sure she did. Maybe she would in time. "I know you'd never truly hurt me," she sighed and Zac hoped she meant her words.

That she really knew he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. He didn't get off on abusing women even if spanking her had made him even more aroused and hard.

"D..do you need me to help with your problem?" Avery asked as she moved some reaching to pull Zac so that he was laying down beside her now. "Because I could suck your cock," she told him sounding so innocent even after she had just let him spank her.

After she had let him call her all kinds of dirty names.

Zac laughed as he looked over at her, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. "You don't have to suck my cock," he told her his voice going soft as he moved even closer to her. "We can do some other things," he sighed before kissing her again.

This kiss a lot longer than just a peck and as they kissed Zac felt Avery moving on top of him and he let her. Hoping the material of his jeans didn't irritate her ass. Which he knew was probably still sore.

Pulling away from the kiss Zac let Avery pull his shirt off and after it was off Zac kissed her again, feeling her hands go to his jeans which she undid and as he kissed her deeper he let her push them off along with his boxers. Both of them now naked and as that fact hit him he pulled away to look at her.

Raising an eyebrow because he wondered if tonight would be the night they'd have sex. That he'd finally lose his virginity to a woman...girl who wasn't Kate.

"I love you big brother," Avery muttered out as she looked down at him and Zac wanted to respond back but all he could do was moan as her pussy rubbed against his cock.

Words seeming to die when she repeated the action and no they obviously weren't going to have sex but it seemed she did have other things in mind.

Like dry humping him except doing it completely naked.

Something that he wasn't protesting because he did need relief.

"Love you too little sister," Zac smirked as he pulled her down but didn't kiss her. "My dirty girl," he whispered before giving her a wink as he kissed her again.

This time he let himself start to match her movements. His cock running up the slit of her wet pussy and a part of him wondered what it would be like to be inside of her. To feel her walls closing around his cock when she reached her orgasm.

They already felt so nice when it happened around his fingers but he knew it would probably be a nice feeling around his cock.

Half hoped that maybe he could lose his virginity to her instead of his soon to be wife which had to make him more awful than he already was.

"I'll always be your dirty girl," Avery told him softly and Zac wasn't sure if it was her words or the feelings he had but he felt himself let go. His come coating his stomach as well as the lips of her pussy and he moved away from the kiss laughing.

A laugh that grew as Avery frowned.

"You brought that on yourself," he told her with a smirk that made her playfully swat at him as she moved off him. "Can you stay in my room tonight?" he asked her not sure he wanted to sleep alone.

Not when he knew when he woke up he'd be getting a phone call from Kate in which she chewed him out for just up and leaving Georgia in the middle of wedding planning.

Avery nodded her head softly, "I think I can do that. I'll just have to figure out something to tell Jessie in the morning about the Brad thing and where I was."

Scrunching up his face Zac threw his arm around Avery's waist. "Don't ever mention his name in this bed again," he told her with a shake of his head.

"I won't," Avery smiled before pecking his lips. Zac pulling her closer after she had.


	12. Morning Blow Jobs-April 8, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I wasn't thinking..well no I was but with the wrong head," he muttered out.

Waking the next morning Avery let out a small groan at the aching in her ass. Her eyes opening slowly as she realized that somehow in her sleep she had wound up on her back, which in the end, was the last thing she needed. Only made her ass hurt worse.

Made her remember how Zac had spanked her with his belt. Said such vile things and yet somehow she had got off to them. Gotten wet as he accused her of basically being some slut even if she wasn't. She was just a very confused fifteen year old girl.

A girl who wondered if somehow maybe she had gotten in over her head. Yet knew even if she had she wouldn't back down. Never would because she still liked what she had with Zac.

Had loved last night even if she knew that made her twisted. Half wanted to ask if he could spank her again sometime just for fun. Just to get her wet and turned on so they could fool around after.

Another groan coming out as she thought of that because she was already starting to get turned on and she knew they couldn't fool around. They didn't have time more than likely because Avery half expected Kate would call at any second and yell at Zac for leaving.

But as she turned slightly to rest on her side, seeing Zac sleeping peacefully she couldn't help but smirk as she felt his erection against her leg now. Only then realizing that her brother was hard and maybe they did have time for something quick.

Maybe she could give him a nice wake up. Her mouth around his cock, sucking him off until he came.

She could do that for him. She could be his good sweet little sister and suck his cock first thing in the morning.

It was that thought alone that spurned her into moving underneath the sheets. Taking his cock in her hand when she reached her destination and stroking him just a few times before finally sliding her mouth around him. Her eyes falling shut as she began to work her lips on him.

Listening intently for any sign that he had woken up and was enjoying what she was doing for him. That she had wanted to suck his cock on her own because it wasn't something she liked doing usually. But then again he so willingly ate her out half the time that she felt she owed him.

That sometimes he deserved a blow job without asking for one.

Feeling the sheets move down Avery not once moved her mouth off Zac. Instead she just let her eyes slowly move up. Seeing that her brother was indeed awake now, sleep still apparent on his face but not enough that he hadn't registered what was happening.

That he had woken up because she was sucking him off.

A small smirk slowly settled onto Zac's face and Avery let her eyes fall shut again when Zac's hand wound itself into her hair. His hips soon moving with the motion of her lips. Fucking her mouth just a bit...but Avery wasn't one to just stay still.

Wasn't sure if she liked that side of blow jobs though she knew if Zac ever asked her if he could fuck her face while she just stayed still she'd probably let him. Hated not doing what he wanted because deep down maybe she wanted to please him because she doubted Kate truly was.

Not if he had to fool around with his own damn sister, even if all this had started because of her.

Just like maybe deep down he had been right last night when he said she had wanted to get caught on some level. Even if she hadn't expected Zac to be home a part of her would be lying if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind as she lead Brad to Zac's room.

An image of what could happen if Zac had walked in. Saw her on his bed with another guy who wasn't him.

"You look so good sucking my cock Avie baby," Zac spoke and Avery opened her eyes as she looked back up at him. "Like an angel almost if that's even possible. A cock sucking angel."

Moving her mouth off him at that Avery let her hand go back around his cock as she stroked him again. "There is no such thing as a cock sucking angel," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"There is if I say there is," Zac retorted back playfully which made Avery stick her tongue out at him and he only shook his head. "Put that tongue away and finish what you started Avie," he told her and while he wasn't firm Avery knew he meant it.

He wanted her sucking his cock again so she obeyed him. Her mouth once again replacing her hand as she went back to sucking his cock. Her head bobbing even as he let his hand go back into her hair. Pulling slightly which created goosebumps on her arm.

But once again Avery didn't mind the pain. Maybe liked it a little again. Only loved pain when it was Zac inflicting it on her in sexual ways.

It wasn't long after she had resumed her actions that Zac warned her that he was about to come but she didn't pull away. Instead she stayed right where she was and she swallowed all of what he gave her when he did come. Even if she didn't like the taste of it much.

Again it was something she felt she owed him for the many times he willingly ate her out after the first time in his car.

Pulling away once she was done Avery moved to lay beside him. Staying on her stomach because she didn't want to get her ass hurting again. It was that which had gotten her horny as soon as she woke up and made her brave enough to suck Zac's cock.

Hell she was still a bit horny since she herself hadn't got to get off but she was sure she could find time sometime today to get herself off. Even if that meant locking herself in the bathroom and taking a shower just to masturbate.

It wasn't like that would be a first for Avery. She had done that before.

"Are you feeling okay?" Zac asked breaking the silence that had settled between them. His hand lightly resting on her ass and she sucked in a breath because even the slight contact hurt some. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

Shaking her head Avery gave Zac a small smile, "It's nothing I can't handle," she told him watching as he frowned.

"I shouldn't have done it," Zac sighed out as he slowly rubbed her ass. Avery's breath hitching again. "I wasn't thinking..well no I was but with the wrong head," he muttered out. His words letting Avery know that he had gotten just as much pleasure out of it but then again she knew that.

Had suspected it during the spanking then of course she had felt his erection after.

"It's fine," Avery reassured him. "I...I kind of liked it and I wanted...I wanted to ask if you could do it again just for fun sometime," she confessed feeling her cheeks getting warm.

Almost afraid of how Zac would react to the fact that she wanted to be spanked by him just for fun sometime. Just something they could add to their list of fucked up shit they did together in the name of getting off without strings attached.

"You're sure?" Zac asked sounding wary and she couldn't blame him for that. She knew most girls probably didn't get off on the pain of being spanked.

Nodding her head Avery gave him another smile, "I'm sure," she told him and this time he went silent. His face giving away that he was contemplating what she had said. Let her know he was actually considering doing what she wanted.

That he may go along with her twisted idea.

Zac finally sighed as he leaned in just a bit closer to her, his hand moving up to her back now. "Okay," he muttered before kissing her softly on the lips. "But if I hurt you too much whenever I do it again just let me know," he said as he pulled away from the kiss. "I hate hurting you."

Before Avery could open her mouth to tell him she would Zac's phone finally rang and Avery knew from the ringtone as well as the face that Zac pulled it was Kate.

"You should get it," she told him before moving to slip out of his bed. "Anyway I need to head inside," she said knowing she was going to hate facing Jessica whenever she saw her.

Avery just wasn't sure how she was going to explain Brad leaving as well as where she had been. If Jessica had even realized she hadn't came inside last night which she probably had. Jessica was damn observant as hell sometimes.

Which could be a bad thing when Avery was trying to keep secrets and this thing with Zac was something she really wanted to keep a secret.

Zac again pulled a face at Avery's words but Avery let out a small laugh when he did reach for his phone and answered it. Avery doing her best to drown out Zac's conversation with Kate as she looked for her clothes so that she could leave his room.


End file.
